World Championship
by Ultimate Legendary Master
Summary: Sequel to Return of The Four Best. It's time for the World Championships. Lots of duels, and a return of an old enemy. Please review. The story is much better than the summary. NEW CHAPTER! CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. The Test

A/N: Well, finally it's time. The sequel to Return of the Four Best will begin as soon as my author's note and disclaimer is done. I thank everybody who reviewed to my last story. It is advised you read Return of The Four Best first, before reading this, but it actually really doesn't matter. Return of the Four Best took place around mid-year in Jaden's first year at the Duel Academy. This story takes place when Duel Academy has just let everybody out for the summer. There are some points that come from the game Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction. The biggest tournament ever is about to begin. I thank everyone who reviewed to my last story. Especially you, Setoglomper. Please read and review but no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I sure wish I did.

"Jaden! Jaden!" Jaden's mom yelled. "Wake up!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Jaden said as he got out of bed.

"You got a letter." his mom told him.

Jaden took the letter and read it. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was invitation to come to Domino City. There was going to be a test. If you did well enough, you were allowed to participate in the annual World Tournament. It's where you determine the World Champion. Yugi Muto was currently the chamion with Seto Kaiba in second place. Jaden had always wanted to meet them again. It had been a while since he had seen those dueling legends.

"I wanna see them again." Jaden said.

"There's another suprise." Jaden's mom said.

"What?" Jaden asked eagerly.

"Syrus called earlier." his mom said.

"Cool, can I call him back?" Jaden asked.

"After you get ready." His mom replied while walking out of the room.

After Jaden got ready he called Syrus who answered the phone.

"Hey Sy, did you get this invitation?" Jaden asked.

"Yup." Syrus said. "I can't wait to enter. But the test must be taken by Wednesday and it's TUESDAY!"

"What?" Jaden asked horrified. "You mean we only have ONE day to study?"

"I guess so." Syrus said. "We better study now."

"I'm with ya." Jaden said. After they said good-bye, they hung up. Both of them studied all day, and stayed up late to finish.

The next day, Jaden hurried over to Domino City.

"Hey Jaden!" came a few voices. It was Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and Zane.

"Hey guys!" Jaden said. "You guys get invitations too?"

"You bet." Bastion said. "With all of this strategizing. All opponents are just theorem's to be cracked."

"Jaden, this time I'll crush you!" Chazz said.

"Patience." Zane said. "You first have to get a good score on the exam."

"You are correct." came a voice.

"What was that?" Syrus asked.

"Welcome challengers." It was one of the men from Industrial Illusions. (A/N: Industrial Illusions sponsers the World tournament)

"It's time to announce the rules." Another person from the company said.

"Many people were given invitations. We will be giving all of you tests. It will not be a easy test. Only the best duelists may participate in this tournament. It will be graded with a maximum score of 100 points. There will be no extra credit. If you score below 80 points, you are not permitted to enter." he finished. "Everyone take your places at the tables. We will be handing out tests momentarily."

"I better do well." Jaden thought.

"Piece of cake." Chazz though cockily.

"Hopefully, I'll do well." Alexis said.

"I've come up with perfect strategies. This will be a simple task." Bastion thought.

"I gotta do well. I gotta do well." Syrus thought. Then the tests were placed in front of each person and the exam began.

"You have two hours to complete this." The worker said.

Jaden set to work. He easily knew the first question.

**True or False. Dark Magician can be special summoned from the deck by paying half of your life points, with the effect of Dark Magic Curtain.**

"That's easy." Jaden said. He marked true.

"Meanwhile Syrus was having difficulty. He looked at his question.

**When you equip Maha Vailo with United We Stand, Mage Power, Axe of Despair, and Malovelent Nuzzler with Maurading Captain in face-up defense position. What is the attack of Maha Vailo?**

The question was multiple choice. **A. 7350, B. 8850, C. 6850, D. 9050**

"Oh man, I don't know." Syrus thought. "I'll mark C.

Bastion was obviously thought the test was easy.

**When you special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon, and your oponent activates Royal Decree first and then Horn of Heaven, when the opponent has Kuriboh on the field what will be the result?**

Bastion wrote the following: "Horn of Heaven will activate and Kuriboh will be sacrificed and the Blue Eyes White Dragon will be destroyed. Then Royal Decree will activate and no other trap cards can be activated."

"Hmm, this test is simple." Chazz said.

Finally the two hours were up.

"Everyone please wait, and we will come and take your tests." The men said.

Finally the tests were collected and brought up to the front.

"All right, in about fifteen minutes we will grade and post your results on the board. Remember if you score less than 80 points, you fail and may not enter." The staff member stated.

"I hope I did well." Syrus said.

"I know I did." Bastion said.

"It was not challenging at all." Zane said.

"That's because you know everything." Syrus said.

"Syrus, you need to believe in yourself." Zane said.

"All right everyone." The two staff members said. "The results are up!"

Everybody charged at the board knocking the six of them down. After they left the six walked up to the board.

"Yeah! 90 points" Chazz yelled.

"93." Alexis said smiling. "How'd you do Jaden?"

"82." Jaden replied. "Just barely. I put an all nighter!"

"98 points." Bastion said.

"Whoa!" everyone shouted. "98?"

"I got a 100." Zane said.

"Zane you ACED the exam?" Syrus asked.

"Yes, how did you do?" Zane asked him curiously.

"I don't know." Syrus said. He walked over and looked for his name.

"NO!" Syrus yelled.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"My score." Syrus said pointing. Jaden looked and saw Syrus's name and his score. Then Jaden also moaned.

"What did you get?" Chazz asked while grinning.

"A 79." Syrus said miserably.

"You were ONE point away." Alexis said.

"Sorry Sy." Jaden said.

"Well you guys have fun." Syrus said. "I'm just gonna go home."

"Now hold it." Zane said. "Now Syrus, just because you didn't score high enough, doesn't mean to give up. You can still root for your friends, and you may get the chance to duel."

"You're right Zane." Syrus said. "Now lets get going!"

"Everyone may we have your attention!" The staff members said. "There are 160 participants this year in Japan. "Each person will be placed in five divisions. A, B, C, D, E. They will be assigned randomly. There are 32 participants in each division. The winning duelist from each division goes off to the World Championships. Since the best duelists in the world are here. We get five reprasentatives. America has four, and a few other nations have one. Most nations don't have any. Only the sixteen finalists can compete in the World Championships. Now everyone who passed will recieve a letter. That letter determines your division. Now your letters are being passed out."

Jaden got his letter and it said. "B". Bastion's said "C". Alexis's said "D", Zane's said "E" and Chazz's said "D".

"So looks like we're gonna be seperated." Jaden said.

"Yeah, but me and Alexis are in the same divison. And I'll crush you this time." Chazz said.

"Look!" Syrus said pointing. "The names of who is in who's division. Wow, Bastion, Joey Wheeler is in your divison. And Alexis, and Chazz, Seto Kaiba is in your divison. Noah Kaiba's in the "A" divison. So is Yugi Muto. Mai Valentine is in the "E" division."

"So I guess we'll see them again after all." Jaden said.

"Wait." Chazz said. "You mean you were with those legendary duelists and I wasn't."

"Yeah, that's about right." Jaden said.

"Whatever, it's time for this tournament to begin." Zane said.

"Everyone please report to your divisons." Another staff member said. "We will start the first duel's shortly."

"Well good luck." Bastion said.

"Luck's for chumps." Chazz said.

"Hope ya all make it to the finals." Jaden said. "Bye everybody. Bye Alexis."

"Bye sweetie." Alexis said as she gave Jaden a peck on the cheek before they headed in different directions.

A/N: Well there is the first chapter. I know that it's not that good. Please review. The two men as well as Yugi and the other's will come into play next chapter. I just wanted to start off with the GX characters. I hope you guys all like it. If anybody read and reviewed to my "Solution is Possible" story, thank you. I forgot to mention this then, but I enjoyed seeing Yami lose in his duel against Rafael. I was tired of seeing him win all the time. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. First Round Duels

A/N: Well, okay. Thank you so much Setoglomper. You're the only one who remembers that I exist. Thank you for the review. Please, please review. I don't care what you say. Just review! Well, now that the test is over, the duels will begin. However, I will not do the whole duels for most of this. I'm just going to jump from duel to duel. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

"All right let's go!" Jaden said as they all split up, in different directions. "This is gonna be sweet!"

Jaden arrived at his destination.

"All right." a staff member said. "My name is John. And I will be the judge, and will enforce the rules, in this division. Now it's time for us to begin the first duel of this division. Remember only the winner from the division can compete in the championships. Now there are 32 duelists here. So now there will be sixteen duels going on at once. The first duel is between Terrence Swamp and Jaden Yuki. You may begin right now." John then continued to name the other pairings. Jaden hurried off to the location. Swamp stood across from him, eager to begin.

"Begin the duels!" John announced and the duels began.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card."

(In the "C"division)

"Bastion Misawa versus Jordan Salamander!" came the judge from Bastion's division. "The last pairing is between Joey Wheeler and Ryan Firewood!" (A/N: Funny last names, huh?)

"All right, I've done the analyzing." Bastion said. "Your deck is just a theorem to be cracked."

"I don't think so, freak!" Jordan said. "You'll easily fall to my invincible deck!"

(In the "D" division)

"Chazz Princeton versus Eric Windshield!" The "D" division announcer said.

"Yeah!" Chazz said. "You're going down!"

"Yeah right, Princeton." Windshield shot back. "I'll crush you!"

"Seto Kaiba versus Daniel Zinc!"

"A dreg." Kaiba muttered.

"What was that?" Zinc asked angrily.

"Nothing." Kaiba replied. "Let's just duel."

"You're on!" Zinc said.

"Alexis Rhodes versus Brian Jello!" the final pairing was announced."

(In the "E" division)

"Mai Valentine versus Julio Riley!"

"Zane Truesdale versus Snake Stabler!" The announcer from the division blattered out.

"And our final pairing. Dorothy Wiper versus... um... who are you?" the announcer asked a guy who was covered in shadow.

"Just call me Keith." He said. (A/N: This is the boss from Return of the Four Best. You've probably figure out who he is.)

"Well fine. Dorothy Wiper versus Keith!" the announcer said. "Begin the duel!"

"Hahahaha!" Kieth shouted.

("A" division)

"Yugi Muto versus Zach Coleman!" Bob the announcer said.

"Noah Kaiba versus Javy Korman!" as the final pairing was announced.

"I'll beat you, and gain your title." Coleman said smugly."

"We'll see." Yugi replied.

"Nice to meet you." Noah said.

"Get a life loser." Korman said to Noah. "Let's duel!"

("B" divison)

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400) in attack mode!" Jaden said. "Next I'll activate the equip spell, Spark Blaster! This allows me to change the position of battle for a monster up to three times, if this is equipped to Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

"Big deal." Swamp scoffed.

"It is a big deal." Jaden said. "Your Airknight Parshath(1900/1400) only has 1400 defense points. Which means I can destroy it!"

"Oh no!" Swamp realized in horror.

"Now Elemental Hero Sparkman destroy his Airknight Parshath!" Jaden commanded.

"Oh no." Swamp said. "Now I'm defenseless."

"Yes." Jaden said. "Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000) attack him directly!"

"Darn." Swamp said. Jaden: 1400 / Swamp: 800

"I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said.

"My move." Swamp said. He looked at the card and began to laugh. "You're done. Yuki! You're done!"

("C" divison)

"Now I shall bring forth Beta the magnet warrior!(1700/1600)" Bastion said. "And since I have Alpha the magnet warrior(1400/1700), and Gamma the magnet warrior(1500/1800) on the field. I can combine the three magnet warriors together to form Valkrion the Magna Warrior!(3500/3850). Now Valkrion! Destroy his Judgeman!(2200/1500)"

"No!" Salamander yelled. Bastion: 3300 / Salamander: 0

"And the winner is Bastion Misawa!" the judge said. "Bastion you advance to the next round. "Your duel will begin later today."

"Good." Bastion thought. He then walked over to another divison to see his friends.

"Check this out!" Joey said. "I summon Jinzo!(2400/1500)"

"No not Jinzo!" Firewood said in horror.

"That's right pal." Joey said. "It's time to say goodbye to every trap card on the field!"

"No!" Firewood said as his trap cards were destroyed.

"Now go Jinzo!" Joey yelled. "Crush his Banisher of Light(100/2000). Now finish him off Gearfried the Iron Knight!(1800/1600).

"NO!" Firewood yelled as his life points fell. Joey: 2000 / Firewood: 0

"Joey Wheeler you are the winner!" the judge said. "Your next duel will be later."

("D" divison)

"It's my move." Chazz said. "I summon X-Head Cannon(1800/1500) in attack mode. Now I'll combine it with Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600), and Z-Metal Tank(1500/1300) to form XYX-Dragon Cannon!(2800/2600) Now I'll activate his special ability. By discarding a card from my hand. I can destroy any card on the field so your only monster is gone!"

"No!" Windshield yelled.

"Yeah." Chazz said. "Now go XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Wipe out his life points with Cannon Fire Storm!" Chazz: 2350 / Windshield: 0

"Chazz Princeton wins!" the judge said. "Your next duel will be later today."

"Later, loser." Chazz said smugly to Windshield.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Battle Ox(1700/1000) and Different Dimension Dragon(1400/1500), so I can summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!(3000/2500)." Kaiba said.

"Wow!" Zinc said. "That's your famous monster."

"Consider yourself lucky, that you even get to see it." Kaiba retorted. "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack with White Lightning!"

"No!" Zinc shouted. Kaiba: 4000 / Zinc: 0

"Pathetic." Kaiba said.

"You win Seto Kaiba!" the judge said. "Your next duel begins shortly."

"It's my move." Alexis said. "Cyber Tutu(1000/1000) attack him directly!"

"Curses." Jello said. Alexis: 2700 / Jello: 300

"I'll beat you." Jello said.

"You really think you can?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I'll win." Jello said.

(In the "E" divison)

"Now I activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" Mai said. "Since I have three Cyber Harpie's(1800/1300) on the field, this card destroys up to three of your monsters, and once their gone, the total number of their attack points will be subtracted from your life points."

"But I only have 1100 life points remaining." Riley said.

"Then you lose." Mai said. "Finish him off!" Mai: 3000 / Riley: 0

"Mai Valentine, you are the winner!" The judge said. "Your next duel awaits shortly."

"Now, I activate Power Bond!" Zane said. "This allows me to fuse the three Cyber Dragons(2100/1600) on the field into the Cyber End Dragon!(4000/2800) And thanks to Power Bond, my Dragon's attack points are doubled."

"Yeah, but you'll lose 4000 life points when your turns done." Stabler pointed out. "And my monster is in defense mode."

"True." Zane said. "But when Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between it's attack points, and the defending monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage."

"But my monster only has 2000 defense points!" Stabler said.

"Then. The duel ends." Zane said. "Cyber End Dragon finish him off!"

"No!" Stabler screamed. Zane: 4000 / Stabler: 0

"Zane Truesdale. Winner!" the judge said.

"Now, it's time for me to end this!" Keith said. "Finish him off, Zera!"

"No!" Wiper yelled as her life points dropped to zero. Keith: 4000 / Wiper: 0

"Hahahaha!" Keith said. "Now that you've lost. Your soul is mine!"

"What?" Wiper asked. Keith unzipped his jacket and around his neck was... the Millenium Puzzle.

"Enter the shadows!" Keith said as her soul was absorbed.

"You can't do that!" the judge said.

"Unless you want to meet the same fate, you better keep out of this." Keith growled.

"Fine." the judge said. "Winner: Keith!"

"Who is that guy?" Zane asked Mai.

"I don't know." Mai said. "But he looks awfully familiar. Keith had left the arena. Into a private spot. He then removed his cloak, and revealed his face. Mai and Zane followed him.

"Wheeler! Kaiba! Yugi!" Keith said. "Your souls will be mine!"

"Do you recognize him?" Zane asked.

"I do." Mai said. "He's... Bandit Keith!"

A/N: Well, there was chapter two. I'm sorry to say, but almost every duel in these rounds will be like this. The later duels will be like the one's in Return of the Four Best. PLEASE REVIEW! Yes Bandit Keith is back. Is anybody suprised? I really hope I get reviews, and not just from Setoglomper, who is the only one who actually seems to care. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if you didn't.


	3. Strategy VS Heart

A/N: Thank you Rosenkruez, and Setoglomper, who are the only people who have to reviewed so far. Setoglomper, Alexis did win. I'm going to make the duels quick and shorter than before or else it is going to take forever and be really boring. Please review! They really make me happy. All of the main characters have won their duels. And they all have proceeded to round 2. However, I have not taken chemistry yet, so I don't really know about all those formula's that Bastion knows. So I have to make up his deck. Please don't be upset. I will give an actual duel this time. It's time for the duels to begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and any of its characters.

"B" DIVISION

Jaden was glad he had gotten through the first round. He was given a second opponent however, this opponent was easier than before. He won and was now in the top eight. He was able to win his next duel to reach the best four. He was wondering when he would find a worthwhile opponent. He was able to defeat the next guy with ease. In his final duel, he was able to crush Jonathan Steelhead and was given the right to participate in the World Championships.

"Well, I made it to the finals. I'm gonna win the whole thing!" Jaden said. Syrus who was with him smiled.

"C" DIVISION

Bastion and Joey both won their duels and they both met up in the final round of the division. The winner would get to participate in the World Championships.

"The final duel of the "C" division is between Bastion Misawa and Joey Wheeler!" the announcer said. "Begin!"

"Let's duel!" they both shouted.

"D" DIVISON

"All right!" the judge from the "D" division said. "The four final duelists will duke it out to determine who goes on into the championships. Introducing the first duel. Seto Kaiba versus Michael Wesley!"

Kaiba easily defeated Wesley in thd duel and he moved on to the final round.

"The second duel is between Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes!" the judge shouted.

"It's about time." Chazz said.

"Yeah, but I"m gonna win!" Alexis said.

"Begin!" the judge announced.

"E" DIVISION

"The final four duelists will duel to determine the winner who gets to go off to the championships!" the judge yelled. "Introducing the first duel. Mai Valentine versus Yohan Slundell!"

Even though Slundell was tricky, Mai was eventually able to win with her Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation card.

"The second semi-final duel is between Keith and Zane Truesdale!" the announcer shouted.

So far every opponent who dueled Bandit Keith has ended up in the shadow realm. Zane knew that Bandit Keith must be stopped. But what was his plan?

"Heh heh heh." Bandit Keith said. "Zane Truesdale, your soul would make an excellent source of power for the resurruction of the dark being."

"I won't let you go any further!" Zane said firmly.

"Heh heh heh." Bandit Keith laughed. "Let's see you try!"

"Begin!" they announced.

"A" DIVISION

"The final duel between Yugi Muto and Noah Kaiba is here!" the announcer said. "It's time for the duel to begin!"

"This time Noah, we can have a true duel." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Noah said. "I'm sorry about last time. But this time I'm gonna win!"

"Let's duel!" They both shouted.

"B" DIVISION

"I'll go first." Joey said. "I summon Alligator's Sword(1500/1200) in defense mode. Next I'll throw down this little number facedown for later."

"It's my turn." Bastion said. "I've already done the math. I will win. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior(1700/1600) in attack mode. Now destroy his Alligator's Sword."

"Not bad." Joey said. "But take this! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight(1800/1600) in attack mode. Now destroy his Beta the magnet warrior!"

Joey: 4000 / Bastion: 3900

"It matters not." Bastion said. "I summon Hydrogetan(1800/1000) in attack mode. Now my Hydrogetan attack his knight!"

"What the heck?" Joey asked. "All you're gonna do is destroy both monsters."

"Exactly." Bastion said. But my monster has a special ability. Just watch."

Both monsters were destroyed then to Joey's disbelief Hyrogetan was summoned to the field again."

"What?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Simple." Bastion said. "Whenever, Hydrogetan is destroyed I am allowed to summon another one from my deck. Now it can attack you. Go Hydrogetan! Attack his life points directly!"

"Ahhhh!" Joey shouted after getting blasted from the attack."

Bastion: 3900 / Joey: 2200

"I'll end my turn." Bastion said. "You're just a theorem to be cracked."

"Do you always talk like this?" Joey asked. "Well anyway, I summon Panther Warrior(2000/1600) in attack mode. That's all."

"It's my turn now." Bastion said. "Pefect. I activate the spell card H20 Bonding. This allows me to merge together the Hydrogetan on my side of the field with another one in my hand, as well as an Oxygetan(800/1200) in my hand so I can summon the powerful Waterdragon(2800/1600)!"

"That's one powerful monster." Joey commented.

"Yes." Bastion said. "Waterdragon destroy his Panther Warrior!"

Bastion: 3900 / Joey: 1400

"I've already done the math." Bastion said. "I will win."

"That's what you think!" Joey said.

"Well, it looks like Bastion will be the representative." the judge said.

"Hey!" Joey called. "I'm still in this duel!"

"Then continue." Bastion said.

"All righty then." Joey said. "I summon Battle Warrior(700/1000) in attack mode. Next I'll activate the magic card Star Blaster. This allows me to sacrifice my Battle Warrior. Then I roll a die. Then I add the roll plus Battle Warriors star level and then I can summon a monster of that level or lower from my hand to the field. Now here comes the moment of truth!" The roll ended up as a four.

"Yeah, a four!" Joey shouted. "Now I can summon a level seven monster. Meet my Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/2000)!"

"Impressive move, Joey." Bastion said. "But Red-Eyes only has 2400 attack points, and my Waterdragon has 2800.

"Yeah, but I'm not done." Joey said. "I reveal my facedown card Metalmorph. This gives my Red-Eyes Black Dragon 300 more attack points. Plus, whenever he attacks a monster, half of that monsters attack points are added to my Red-Eyes Black Dragons attack points for that attack. So now Red-Eyes attack his Waterdragon and he gains 1400 more attack points giving him 4100 for the attack."

"No, not my Waterdragon." Bastion said. Bastion: 2600 / Joey: 1400

"All right." Joey said. "I end my turn."

"It's my move." Bastion said. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards from my deck. Now I shall activate the spell card Monster Reborn. This lets me summon a monster from the graveyard. I choose to bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior. Now I'll combine Beta the Magnet Warrior on the field with Alpha the Magnet Warrior(1400/1700) and Gamma the Magnet Warrior(1500/1800) which are in my hand so now I can summon the powerful Valkyrion the Magna Warrior(3500/3850) in attack mode."

"Whoa, that's one powerful monster." Joey said.

"Yes." Bastion said. "Now Valkyrion destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"No!" Joey yelled as his favorite monster was destroyed.

Bastion: 2600 / Joey: 600

"It's not over!" Joey said.

"It definately looks like the end for Joey." the announcer said.

"It's my turn!" Joey said with determination. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards. First I'll summon Baby Dragon(1200/700) in attack mode. Now I'll place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

"Why did you play that in attack mode?" Bastion asked. "Well never mind. I summon Mathmatician(1500/1600) in defense mode. Now Valkyrion the Magna Warrior finish off his Baby Dragon and the rest of his life points!"

"Not yet!" Joey said. "I activate my trap card. Magic Arm Shield. This redirects your attack back to your monster!"

"It matters not." Bastion said. "This duel will be next turn."

"It's my last chance." Joey thought. "Please let this be the one."

Joey drew his card and to his fortune it was the card he needed.

"All right." Joey said. "I summon Time Wizard(500/400)! Now go Time Roulette!"

"You're risking the duel on a game of chance?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah that's right." Joey said, but inside he was freaking out. Time Wizard's wheel landed correctly.

"Yeah!" Joey yelled. "Now my Baby Dragon evolves into Thousand Dragon(2400/2000)! And your Valkyrion the Magna Warrior rusts and loses half of it's attack points."

"It's not over yet." Bastion said.

"Yes it is." Joey said. "I reveal my facedown trap card Graverobber. This lets me take a card from your graveyard. I choose to bring back your Waterdragon! Now Waterdragon wipe out his Magna Warrior!"

"Well, I guess that's that." Bastion said. Bastion: 1550 / Joey: 600

"Now Thousand Dragon finish him off!" Joey shouted. Joey: 600 / Bastion: 0

"The winner is Joey Wheeler!" the announcer shouted.

"Excellent duel." Bastion said. "Do well in the championships."

"I will." Joey said and the two of them shook hands.

A/N: Well, did you like it? I really hope you did. Please review. Would you prefer me to have the duels shorter and get to the finals faster, or make them better but take longer to get to the finals. Thank you for reviewing Setoglomper and Rosenkruez! Right now the story is rated K. I may a little language and bump up the rating. So you can expect it to move to K+ soon. Please review!


	4. Division Semi Finals

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Vulpix1000! All righty everybody. Chapter four is underway! Currently Jaden and Joey have won their divisions and reached the World Championships. Yugi is in his final duel of the division. Mai and Kaiba have both reached the finals of their division. Zane is about to begin his duel against Bandit Keith, while Chazz and Alexis will begin their duel as well. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Though I'm sad about Yu-Gi-Oh! ending. It will end in just three more episodes.

"All right Chazz Princeton and Alexis Rhodes begin the duel!" the judge said.

"I'll go first, Alexis." Chazz said. "And when I win, you have to be my girlfriend forever!"

"No way, Chazz!" Alexis said back.

"I'll start." Chazz said. "I summon X-Head Cannon(1800/1500) in attack mode. That will be all."

"It's my turn." Alexis said. "And it's time. I summon Cyber Tutu(1000/1000) in attack mode. And thanks to her special ability she can attack you directly!"

"What?" Chazz asked.

"Get ready." Alexis said. "Go Cyber Tutu! Direct Attack!" Alexis: 4000 / Chazz: 3000

"I'll end with one card facedown." Alexis said.

"It's my turn now." Chazz said. "I activate Frontline Base. This powerful spell card allows me to summon one level four or below union monster from my hand once per turn. So now I can automatically summon Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600). Next I'll normal summon Z-Metal Tank(1500/1300)!"

"Oh no!" Alexis said worriedly.

"It gets worse, my sweet." Chazz said. "Now I can merge my three monsters together. X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank merge together to form the one and only XYZ-Dragon Cannon(2800/2600)!

"Oh no, what am I gonna do?" Alexis asked.

"Now go XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack!" Chazz ordered. "Tear that wimpy Cyber Tutu to shreads!"

"I don't think so, Chazz!" Alexis said. "I activate my trap card!"

"Trap card?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah!" Alexis retorted. "It's called Doble Passe! And it changes your attack to a direct attack on me!" Chazz: 3000 / Alexis: 1200

"Hahahaha!" Chazz laughed. "Fool! And you're the queen of Obelisk Blue! You just took 2800 points of damage! You're almost out of life points!"

"That's not all my card does." Alexis said.

"What?" Chazz asked.

"I'm also allowed to make a direct attack on you!" Alexis said. "Now, go Cyber Tutu! Attack him directly!" Chazz: 2000 / Alexis: 1200

"Still." Chazz said. "It doesn't really matter. You still are very low on life points and it'll be over soon!"

"We'll see about that!" Alexis replied as she drew her card.

AT THE SAME TIME. IN THE "E" DIVISION.

"Begin the duel!" the judge announced.

"I'll go first." Zane said. "I'll start off by summoning Steamroid(1800/1000) in attack mode. That will be all."

"It's my turn, now." Bandit Keith said. "And I'll start by summoning Mechanical Chaser(1850/800) in attack mode. Now Mechanical Chaser destroy his Steamroid! Also I know that whenever Steamroid is attacked it loses 500 attack points leaving it with only a mere 1300 attack points!"

"Hmmm." Zane said. Bandit Keith: 4000 / Zane: 3450

"I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn." Bandit Keith said. "It's your turn."

"All right." Zane said. "Since you have a monster on the field and I don't I can summon this card from my hand directly to the field without sacrificing a weaker monster. Now say hello to my Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!"

"It makes no difference." Bandit Keith said. "Now finish your move."

"Very well." Zane said. "I'll attack your Mechanical Chaser with Cyber Dragon! Crush his Mechanical Chaser!" Bandit Keith: 3750 / Zane: 3450

"I activate my trap card." Bandit Keith said. "Time Machine! This brings back the monster that you just destroyed. So return to me, Mechanical Chaser!"

"It's still too weak to wipe out my Cyber Dragon." Zane said.

"That's it." Bandit Keith said. "You've annoyed me enough. I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck! Perfect! I've just drawn the card to seal your fate!"

"Huh?" Zane asked.

"Yes!" Bandit Keith said. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"No! Not that!" Zane yelled.

"So you've experienced it before have you, well it'll be much worse this time!" Bandit Keith said in an evil voice. "Here's another thing."

Bandit Keith unzipped his cloak to reveal the Millenium Puzzle hanging around his neck.

"That's the millenium puzzle!" Zane yelled. "How did you get that!"

"That is not the point." Bandit Keith said. "Now I shall take this duel to the Shadow Realm!"

"What!" Zane asked furiously. "The Shadow Realm AND the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Yes." Bandit Keith said. "Now everyone of my monsters gains 500 attack points, in addition I'm allowed to have up to ten monsters on the field at one time. And, whoever loses the duel, loses their soul."

"You won't get away with this!" Zane shouted.

"I already have." Bandit Keith said. "Hahahahahahaha!"

AT THE EXACT SAME TIME AT THE "D" DIVISION

"All right, it's my turn." Alexis said. "I shall now use the power of Frontline Base!"

"What?" Chazz asked angrily.

"Remember?" Alexis asked. "Frontline Base allows BOTH players to summon a level four or below union monster to the field once per turn."

"So?" Chazz asked. "You don't have any union monsters."

"No, but you do." Alexis said. "Which is why I activate my Opponent Regenerate spell card. By discarding two cards from my hand, I can select a monster from my opponents graveyard and place it in my hand, and I choose Y-Dragon Head! Now I activate the power of Frontline Base. This will allow me to special summon Y-Dragon Head to the field. Now I can sacrifice them both to bring out the powerful Guardian Angel Joan(2800/2000)! Now my monster can wipe out your XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"True." Chazz said. "But you'll also be destroying your own monster."

"I didn't say I was going to attack yet." Alexis said. "I have one more card to use. The spell card Protection! This protects my monster from being destroyed in battle for one turn. Now Guardian Angel Joan, wipe out his XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"No!" Chazz yelled. "Well at least since your monster wasn't stronger its effect won't activate and you won't gain extra life points."

"I know that Chazz." Alexis said. "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"It's my turn now." Chazz said. "I will place two cards facedown and I'll summon Ojama Yellow(0/1000) in defense mode."

"It's my move." Alexis said. "It's over Chazz. I summon Hysteric Fairy(1800/500) in attack mode. Now Hysteric Fairy, wipe out his Ojama Yellow!"

"I don't think so!" Chazz said. "I activate my trap card Return from the different Dimension! By paying half my life points, I can now bring back monsters that are removed from play for one turn, so return X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank in defense mode!"

"Fine." Alexis said. "Guardian Angel Joan destroy X-Head Cannon! And now, Hysteric Fairy wipe out his Z-Metal Tank!"

"No!" Chazz said.

"Now, since X-Head Cannon was destroyed by Guardian Angel Joan, I know gain 1800 life points." Alexis said. Alexis: 3000 / Chazz: 1000

"It's my move." Chazz said. "First I'll activate the spell card, Card Destruction! This forces both of us to throw out our hands then draw the same number of cards we discarded from our decks. Next I reveal my facedown trap Call of the Haunted! This lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard and I choose to bring back Ojama Black(0/1000)! Next I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Then I summon Ojama Green(0/1000) in defense mode. Finally I'll activate the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane! I can only activate this when I have Ojama Black, Ojama Yellow, and Ojama Green on the field. This instantly destroys every card on your field!"

"Oh no!" Alexis cried.

"Yes." Chazz said. "My turn's done now."

"It's my move." Alexis said. "I choose to play the spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Now I can activate Monster Reborn so I can bring back Guardian Angel Joan! Now my angel, crush his Ojama Green!"

"Big deal." Chazz scoffed. "Take this. I sacrifice my two remaining Ojama monsters so I can summon the powerful Senjenjin(2750/2550) in attack mode. Finally I will use the last card in my hand. The spell card Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back XYZ-Dragon Cannon from the graveyard to the field. Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack Guardian Angel Joan!"

"But you'll destroy your monster too." Alexis pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!" Chazz yelled. Both monsters were then destroyed.

"Now you're wide open." Chazz said. "Go Senjenjin! Attack Alexis directly!"

"No!" Alexis yelled as she was pushed back. Chazz: 1000 / Alexis: 250

"It's your last chance." Chazz said.

"It's far from over!" Alexis said. "I love Jaden, not you! Now I can use the spell card Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card from my hand I can select one monster card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. So I'll discard this." Alexis said as she discarded the last card in her hand. "And now I'll take my Cyber Tutu back from the graveyard!"

"What?" Chazz asked in horror. "No!"

"Yes." Alexis said. "I summon Cyber Tutu to the field in attack mode. Now finish him off, Cyber Tutu. Attack him directly!"

"No!" Chazz screamed as his life points dropped to zero. Alexis: 250 / Chazz: 0

"The winner is Alexis Rhodes!" the judge said. "The final duel between Seto Kaiba and Alexis Rhodes will begin in ten minutes, so get ready."

BACK AT THE "E" DIVISON AT THE SAME TIME

"So what do you think of the Orichalcos?" Bandit Keith asked.

"I already know what it does." Zane replied.

"Oh you do?" Bandit Keith asked. "Well it's not going to matter. For now I shall sacrifice my Mechanical Chaser so I can summon my Machine King(2200/2000)! He gains 500 attack points from the power of the Orichalcos and 100 additional attack points for every machine type monster on the field. Including your Cyber Dragon. Giving him a grand total of 2900 attack points. Now Machine King attack! Destroy his Mechanical Chaser!"

"Urk!" Zane managed as he felt pain from the attack. Bandit Keith: 3750 / Zane: 2650

"You think this is bad?" Bandit Keith asked. "You haven't seen anything yet. But fortunately for you, I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"All right it's my move." Zane said. "And I'll defeat you!"

"That's what you think!" Bandit Keith said. "But you don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see." Zane said. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck. Perfect! Now I shall use the spell card Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back my Cyber Dragon from the graveyard. Now I'll activate Power Bond. Now I can make a Machine fusion summon. So now I'll send my three Cyber Dragons to the graveyard and now I summon the Cyber End Dragon(4000/2800)! And thanks to Power Bond his attack is doubled giving him 8000!"

"That may be true." Bandit Keith said. "But you'll lose 4000 life points when your turn ends."

"It's not going to matter." Zane said. "I activate Masked Doll. This prevents me from losing life points. Now Cyber End Dragon wipe out his Machine King and finish him off!"

"It's not that easy!" Bandit Keith said. "I activate my facedown magic card Limiter Removal! This doubles the attack of every Machine type monster on my side of the field. So now my Machine King's attack points are 5800!"

"It's still too weak." Zane said. "Cyber End Dragon destroy it!"

"Damn!" Bandit Keith said. Zane: 2650 / Bandit Keith: 1550

"It's the end of my turn." Zane said.

"Zane Truesdale, best at Duel Academy." Bandit Keith said. "I must say you're worthy, but it's time for me to stop going easy on you and to finish you off now!"

"Just try!" Zane challenged.

"You'll get it, you sniveling little wannabe!" Bandit Keith yelled. "Now I shall activate the spell card Contract with the Dark Abyss! Now I shall send my Zera the Mant to the graveyard and now I can summon the most powerful monster known as Reshef the Dark Being(2500/1800)!"

"I've never even heard of that." Zane said.

"Yes." Bandit Keith said. "It's over. By discarding one magic card from my hand to my graveyard I can take control of one of your monsters for a turn. So now Cyber End Dragon belongs to me!"

"No!" Zane shouted in horror.

"Now Cyber End Dragon wipe out the rest of his life points!" Bandit Keith ordered.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Zane yelled as he went flying and slammed against the back of the Seal. His life points then dropped to zero. Bandit Keith: 1550 / Zane: 0

"Now the Seal of Orichalcos will take your soul!" Bandit Keith said. Then the Seal of Orichalcos shrunk around Zane and his soul was captured.

"Yes!" Bandit Keith said. "Now with a powerful soul, the Dark Being will soon rise!"

"Zane!" Mai breathed heavily.

"Mai Valentine, you will be next!" Bandit Keith said. "Now go announce the final match."

"All right." the judge gulped. "The final duel of the "E" division begins now. Between Mai Valentine and Keith. The winner advances to the World Championships."

"Get ready." Bandit Keith said.

"Zane, I'll avenge you!" Mai said.

A/N: Well how did you like it. I have moved the rating to K+. So if you look on K it won't be there anymore. Well, now it's time for all of the final duels in the division to begin, and the three winners go off to the World Championships. Please read and review!

From now on, whenever I feel I should I will address reviewers.

_Vulpix1000: Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciate it. Thanks for saying you liked Return of The Four Best and this story too. It'll be explained later in the story on how Bandit Keith got the Millenium Puzzle. It's not much of an explanation, so I planned on mentioning it later. Thanks again!_

_Setoglomper: I really miss your reviews. You've been great to me, and I really hope to see a review from you soon. Thanks again!_

_Rosenkruez: Thank you. I don't mind that you didn't log in. I'm glad to see that you like the story. I thought the second chapter was kind of a disapointment after following Return of The Four Best. Thanks again._

Well, there's chapter four. Please review! They make great gifts!


	5. Division Finals

A/N: Well I got one review for chapter four. I was hoping for more. Thanks Setoglomper. Well anyway, chapter five will begin shortly. Zane has been defeated. The final duels in the division begin soon. The winners advance to the world championships.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. But I do own any characters that I may decide to add, as well as a few of the cards. Can you believe it? Only two more episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! left. Sigh I spoiled the ending for myself but then again, I really didn't care.

"All right." the judge said. "Seto Kaiba and Alexis Rhodes begin the duel!"

"Heh heh heh." Kaiba said. "This shouldn't take long."

"Watch what you say." Alexis said. "You saw how I defeated Chazz Princeton."

"True." Kaiba said. "But you're still nowhere in my league. But I do see you as more than a push-over."

"A push-over!" Alexis exclaimed. "That is so mean! I'm the best girl at your Duel Academy and am now second best in the school since Zane left!"

"Yes." Kaiba acknowledged. "But I've been a world champion and am second best in the world. So I have a right to assume that you won't be much of a challenge."

"Look, let's just get on with this." Alexis said.

"Agreed." Kaiba said. "Let's duel!" Kaiba: 4000 / Alexis: 4000

IN THE "A" DIVISION AT THE EXACT SAME TIME

"Noah." Yugi said. "I'll make the first move."

"Bring it!" Noah said energetically.

"All right." Yugi said. "To begin, I'll place one card facedown, and then I shall summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts(1500/1200) in defense mode. That's all for now. Let's see what you got."

"With pleasure." Noah responded. "I'll summon Chiron the Mage(1800/1000) in attack mode. His special ability allows me to destroy one of your magic or trap cards on the field so your facedown card has to go."

"Nice move." Yugi said as his facedown card was destroyed and he deposited it into the graveyard.

"Now Chiron the Mage attack his Gazelle!" Noah ordered. "I'll end my turn."

"My move." Yugi said. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior(1500/1800) in defense mode and then I shall end my turn."

"Yugi, all you've done this duel is play defense." Noah said.

"Noah, just worry about your own strategy." Yugi replied.

"Fine." Noah said. "My move. And now I'll summon Aries(1800/1200) in attack mode. I'll finish with one card facedown."

"It's my turn." Yugi said. "And I sacrifice Gamma the Magnet Warrior and now I summon Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700) in attack mode!"

"Not so fast!" Noah responded quickly. "By summoning your Dark Magician Girl you set off my trap card. Observe. My Torrential Tribute trap card."

"No!" Yugi said. "Not that!"

"Yes." Noah said. "Torrential Tribute can only be activated when a monster is summoned to the field. It then instantly destroys every single monster on the field."

"I guess I'll end my turn." Yugi said disdainfully.

"It's my move." Noah said. "I summon Giant Rex(2000/1200) in attack mode. Now Giant Rex attack him directly!" Giant Rex roared and charged and slammed into Yugi. Yugi was pushed backward by the force of the attack. Noah: 4000 / Yugi: 2000

"Well, you've lost half your life points." Noah said. "Is the best you can do? I've been training hard and I'm much stronger now then when I was the last time we faced each other."

"I can see that." Yugi said. "But it'll take more than that in order to defeat me. Remember I'm the King of Games and I'm not gonna lose."

"Well then make your move!" Noah smiled.

"Don't mind if I do!" Yugi exclaimed as he drew the next card from his deck.

IN THE "E" DIVISION AT THE EXACT SAME TIME

"Prepare to lose your soul." Bandit Keith snickered evily.

"It won't happen." Mai said firmly. "I'll defeat you and avenge Zane."

"Heh." Bandit Keith sneered. "You have no chance against me."

"Let the final duel of the "E" division begin!" the judge announced.

"If you'll excuse me. Ladies first." Mai said. "I'll start with Faith Bird(1500/1100) in attack mode. I'll end my turn with that. Your turn creep."

"Very well." Bandit Keith said. "I will start by summoning Ground Attacker Bugroth(1500/1000) in attack mode. I'll let you go from there."

"It's my turn." Mai said. "Look out. I summon Blue Winged Crown(1600/1200) in attack mode. Now Blue Winged Crown wipe out his Ground Attacker Bugroth!"

Mai: 4000 / Bandit Keith: 3900

"Not bad." Bandit Keith said.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Mai said. "Now Faith Bird attack him directly!" Mai: 4000 / Bandit Keith: 2400

"I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown." Mai said. "Let's see what you got."

"All right." Bandit Keith said. "No more games. It's my move. Excellent. I've just drawn the card to seal your fate."

"You can't mean..." Mai said trembling.

"I do." Bandit Keith twisted grin twisted even wider. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"NO!" Mai cried out. The Seal of Orichalcos emerged from the sky and surrounded the playing field. Then the star symbol formed and the green light shined.

"Now we're both locked in here." Bandit Keith said. "And now I may have up to ten monsters on my side of the field and any monster I control gains 500 attack points. And whoever loses the duel loses their soul."

"I know how the card works!" Mai shouted angrily.

"Oh that's right." Bandit Keith said. "You had once been a member of Dartz's crew. And you used this card to trap Joseph Wheeler."

"Stop it!" Mai said.

"What's wrong?" Bandit Keith asked. "Is the memory getting to you. Well hold on, because it's about to get a hell lot worse!"

BACK AT THE "A" DIVISION AT THE EXACT SAME TIME

"Ladies first." Alexis said. "I'll start by summoning The Forgiving Maiden(850/2000) in defense mode. I'll end my turn with that."

"It's my move." Kaiba said. "I will now summon Blade Knight(1600/1000) in attack mode. Then I'll place two cards facedown and I will end my turn."

"My turn." Alexis said. "I activate the magic card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater from my hand so I can summon Cyber Blader!(2100/1800). I will now attack your Blade Knight with Cyber Blader!"

"I don't think so!" Kaiba said. "Haha. Facedown cards go! First up is my Ring of Destruction trap card. This powerful trap has the power to destroy one monster on the field. Then we both take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster. I've decided to destroy your Cyber Blader. And also I reveal my magic card. Ring of Defense! This card will prevent me from losing any life points when your monster is destroyed. But you on the other hand, aren't quite so fortunate."

"Oh no!" Alexis cried.

"Say good-bye to your monster." Kaiba said. "And 2100 life points."

Kaiba: 4000 / Alexis: 1900

"I guess I'll end my turn." Alexis said.

"Now it's my turn, so stand back." Kaiba said. "I now discard my Thunder Dragon from my hand. This activates its special ability. Whenever I discard Thunder Dragon from my hand I am allowed to draw two more from my deck. Now I'll activate the magic card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse my two Thunder Dragon's together in order to from Twin Headed Thunder Dragon(2800/2200)!"

"What!" Alexis shouted in horror.

"Take this!" Kaiba said. "Twin Headed Thunder Dragon destroy her Forgiving Maiden! Now Blade Knight attack her directly!"

"Urk!" Alexis grunted as she was blasted with the attack." Kaiba: 4000 / Alexis: 300

"It's over!" Kaiba shouted triumphantly! "Hahahahahaha!"

"It's not over!" Alexis said. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Now I'll place one card facedown. And next I'll summon Cyber Tutu(1000/1000) in attack mode! And her special ability allows her to attack you directly as long as every monster on your side of the field has less attack points than her. Now Cyber Tutu! Attack him directly!" Kaiba: 3000 / Alexis: 300

"It makes no difference." Kaiba said. "It's my move. I summon Battle Ox(1700/1000) in attack mode. Now Battle Ox wipe out her Cyber Tutu and the rest of her life points!"

"Not so fast!" Alexis retorted. "I activate my facedown trap card. The trap card Wabaku! This card will instantly reduce all battle damage this turn to zero and that means you can't do anything else."

"Whatever." Kaiba said. "I'll end my turn."

"It's my move!" Alexis said. "I will now ativate Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back one monster from the graveyard and I choose the Forgiving Maiden. Next I'll activate the field spell card Fusion Gate. This powerful spell allows us to make Fusions without a polymerization card. We just have to remove the monsters from play. Now I will fuse The Forgiving Maiden with Marie the Fallen One so I can summon St. Joan(2800/2000)! Now St. Joan attack his Blade Knight!"

"Agghhh!" Kaiba said angrily. Kaiba: 1800 / Alexis: 300

"I'm not done." Alexis said. "Now Cyber Tutu attack him directly!"

Kaiba: 800 / Alexis: 300

"You'll pay for that." Kaiba said angrily.

"I don't think so." Alexis said. "I'll finish by activating the magic card Block Attack! This switches one monster on the field in attack mode to defense mode and I choose to switch Cyber Tutu into defense mode. And then I'm gonna end my turn."

"It's my move!" Kaiba said. "And the duel is over!"

"No way!" Alexis snapped.

"Oh yes." Kaiba said. "First I'll sacrifice my Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and my Battle Ox so I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500) in attack mode. Next I'll activate Megamorph! If my life points were lower this card would double a monster's attack points, but since my life points are higher, this card will halve the attack of the monster with it. So I will use this card on YOUR St. Joan!"

"No you can't!" Alexis cried.

"I just did!" Kaiba laughed. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon wipe out her St. Joan and the rest of her life points with White Lightning!" The blast destroyed St. Joan and knocked Alexis off her feet. Kaiba: 800 / Alexis: 0

"Game over." Kaiba said.

"No!" Alexis said. "I was so close."

"And the winner is Seto Kaiba!" the judge declared. "Who now advances to the World Championships. Well done!"

"Yugi!" Kaiba thought. "I will defeat you, and reclaim my number one dueling status! Just you wait!"

AT THE "A" DIVISION AT THE EXACT SAME TIME

"All right." Yugi said. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician(1900/1700) in attack mode! Then I'll place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

"It's my move." Noah said. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck." As he did this, Noah noticed that one of the three dark orbs on Skilled Dark Magician lit up.

"Why did that orb light up?" Noah questioned.

"It's called a magic counter." Yugi explained. "Whenever, Skilled Dark Magician is on the field, whenever a magic card is activated. One of its orbs will light up. It can hold up to three magic counters. When it has three counters, its true power will be released."

"Fine." Noah said. "I activate the magic card Spring of Rebirth! This card grants me 500 life points whenever one of my monsters returns to my hand."

"Well you just placed a second magic counter on my Skilled Dark Magician." Yugi said.

"I know that." Noah replied. "But I'm not done. I will now summon Giant Soldier of Stone(1300/2000) in defense mode. Now Giant Rex destroy his Skilled Dark Magician!"

"Your attack has activated my trap!" Yugi said.

"Oh no!" Noah cried.

"Yes!" Yugi said proudly. "You triggered my Spell-Binding Circle trap card. This card instantly neutralizes your attack and prevents it from attacking or changing its battle position, and as an added bonus, it lowers your monster's attack points by 700!"

"Oh no!" Noah said. "But that leaves my Giant Rex with only 1300 attack points!"

"Exactly." Yugi said. "Now I activate the magic card Card Destruction! This forces both of us to discard every card in our hands. Then we re-draw the same number of cards from out decks equal to the number of cards that we discarded from our hands. And since I've drawn Watapon(200/300) using a magic card, I can automatically summon him to the field. Now I'll sacrifice Watapon, in order to summon my Beast of Gilfer(2200/2500)! But I'm not done. Since I activated a magic card, my Skilled Dark Magician gains one more magic counter. Giving him a grand total of three magic counters. Now to activate his special ability. By removing every magic counter from him and sacrificing him, I can summong my Dark Magician(2500/2100) from my hand, deck, or graveyard and he's coming from my deck this time!" The Dark Magician emerged from the card wielding a staff."

"Whoa!" Noah said.

"Now Beast of Gilfer, destroy his Giant Soldier of Stone with your flame attack!" Yugi commanded. "Now Dark Magician! Wipe out his Giant Rex with Dark Magic Attack!"

Noah: 2800 / Yugi: 2000

"Good move, Yugi." Noah commented.

"Thanks." Yugi replied.

"It's my move." Noah said. "I activate the magic card Shinato's Ark! By sending to my graveyard my Chiron the Mage and Aries I can summon Shinato King of A Higher Plane(3300/3000)!"

"That's Noah's most powerful monster." Yugi said.

"Now, it's time." Noah said. "Shinato! Destroy his Beast of Gilfer!"

Noah: 2800 / Yugi: 900

"Whenever Beast of Gilfer goes to the graveyard, its special ability activates." Yugi said. "It weakens any monster I choose by 500. And I choose Shinato King of a Higher Plane!"

"So what?" Noah asked. "My Shinato still has 2800 attack points, and your Dark Magician only has 2500."

"It's my turn!" Yugi said. "I activate polymerization! This allows me to fuse together Dark Magician and Buster Blader together to form Dark Paladin(2900/2400)!"

"No!" Noah cried. "It's even stronger than my Shinato!"

"Yes." Yugi said. "Now, go Dark Paladin! Destroy his Shinato!"

"NO!" Noah shouted as his best monster was destroyed. Noah: 2700 / Yugi: 2000

"This duel isn't over." Noah said. "And it's my move!"

IN THE "E" DIVISION AT THE EXACT SAME TIME

"Now, I shall activate the magic card Zera Ritual." Bandit Keith said. "I will discard Megasonic Eye and Patrol Robo from my hand so I can summon Zera the Mant(2800/2300)! And thanks to the Orichalcos he gains 500 more attack points."

"Go ahead and attack." Mai thought. "My facedown card will help me."

"I'm not about to fall for that." Bandit Keith said. "I now activate the magic card Heavy Storm! This blows every magic and trap card on the field and into the graveyard. Of course the Seal of Orichalcos will remain as it is far too powerful for it be destroyed, but I can't say the same for your facedown card!"

"No!" Mai yelled.

"Now Zera destroy her Faith Bird!" Bandit Keith ordered.

Bandit Keith: 2300 / Mai: 2200

"I'll place one card facedown and my turn is over." Bandit Keith said. "Make your final move!"

"It's far from over!" Mai shouted. "I summon Cyber Harpie(1800/1300) in attack mode! Next I'll activate the magic card Elegant Egotist! This turns one Cyber Harpie into three! Next I'll activate the magic card Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! This destroys up to three monsters since I have three Harpies on the field. And when Zera's gone, you'll lose 3300 life points. Now finish him off!" The blast charged at Zera, and Bandit Keith began to smile.

"I activate my trap card!" Bandit Keith said. "It's called Protection of the Orichalcos! I must have the Seal of Orichalcos in play to activate it. Once it's activated I must give up 1000 life points. Then it instantly deactivates any card I choose and destroys every card except the Orichalcos. Then I can draw two cards from my deck."

"I'll end my turn with one facedown card." Mai said. Mai: 2200 / Bandit Keith: 1300

"It's over!" Bandit Keith laughed. "I activate Finding for Magical Stones! This magic card forces me to discard two cards from my hand. Then I can activate any magic card from my graveyard and I choose to activate my Heavy Storm destroying your facedown card!"

"Oh no!" Mai shouted.

"Yes." Bandit Keith said. "Now, I will activate my Card of Sanctity! This allows both of us to draw from our decks until we both hold six cards! Now I activate the ritual magic card Contract with the Dark Abyss. By discarding Machine King and Robotic Knight, I can summon Reshef the Dark Being(2500/1800)!"

"I remember that card!" Mai said. "You used it to defeat Zane!"

"Indeed." Bandit Keith said. "And I'll use it to defeat you, too! Reshef the Dark Being destroy the rest of her life points!"

"NO!" Mai cried. Bandit Keith: 1300 / Mai: 0

"Say goodbye to your soul!" Bandit Keith said.

"Damn you!" Mai shouted. "Help me Joey!" The Seal of Orichalcos shrunk around Mai and captured her soul.

"And the winner is... Keith." the Judge said dismally.

"Now, it won't be long before my plan is complete." Bandit Keith said. "Hahahahahaha!"

A/N: Well, that's chapter five. I would've ended it sooner but I was thinking that it was going to be a little long. I'm just kidding. My chapters are never long. Well now Mai is defeated. And Keith is off to the World Championships. Next Chapter will conclude the duel between Yugi and Noah, and then the next part of the story begins. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If nobody reviews, I think that nobody is reading. Setoglomper thank you so much.


	6. Rematch of the Virtual World

A/N: I am so sorry. I have been unable to update because I have been having tremendous stress over the finals that I have been having. I'm very sorry. But now school is finally over, and I will now update more often than before. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. Chapter six will commence shortly. Last time, Kaiba defeated Alexis and moved on into the championships. Bandit Keith defeated Mai as well. Yugi and Noah will continue their duel to see who goes off to the World Championships. Ok, time to begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I hated to see Yu-Gi-Oh! end. It's the best anime.

The current stats of the duel was like this. Noah had 2700 life points remaining, and his Spring of Rebirth magic card was in play. However, he had no monster's on the field. Yugi only had 900 life points remaining, but he had his Dark Paladin(2900/2400) in attack mode. It was Noah's move and he had just drawn his card.

"All right Yugi." Noah said. "I will summon Gradius(1200/800) in defense mode. Then I'll place one card facedown and I shall end my turn."

"It's my move!" Yugi said. "First I'll place two cards facedown, and then I will summon my Queen's Knight(1500/1600) in attack mode! Now Queen's Knight destroy his Gradius!"

"I don't think so!" Noah shouted. "I reveal my facedown card. The trap card Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

"Not that!" Yugi said.

"Yes." Noah said. "This powerful trap card takes my monster out of play for your attack so your attack was wasted."

"That may be." Yugi said. "But my other attack won't. Dark Paladin, wipe out his Gradius now!"

Noah braced himself as Dark Paladin raised it's staff and blasted his Gradius into the next millenium.

"Not bad." Noah said. "But it's my move now. And I will now activate the magic card Hinotama! This magic card deals 500 points of damage directly to you!"

"No!" Yugi shouted as he was blasted the flames. Noah: 2700 / Yugi: 400

"It's almost over." Noah said. "But for now, I will activate the magic card Ice Age Panic! Now I can summon my Last Tusk Mammoth(800/700) in attack mode. Now attack Queen's Knight!"

"Of course." Yugi thought. "When last tusk mammoth is destroyed, both players will lose life points, which means I'll lose the duel."

"I win!" Noah said proudly.

"I don't think so." Yugi said. "I reveal my facedown trap!" The trap card was then revealed.

"Magician Selection?" Noah asked dumbfounded.

"I can only activate this card during your battle phase if and only if I have a spellcaster type monster on the field." Yugi explained. "And it just so happens that I do. My Dark Paladin. Now this card will instantly negate your attack as well it sends your weakest monster on the field to your graveyard. And last I checked, you only have one monster on your side of the field. So your Tusk Mammoth has to go. And since it was destroyed using a trap card, and not as battle, we both suffer no damage."

"Smart move Yugi." Noah commented. "But it's not over yet. For now, I will place two cards facedown and I will end my turn."

"It's my move." Yugi said while drawing his card. "I will now summon my Big Shield Gardna(100/2600) in defense mode. Now to end this duel. Dark Paladin, wipe out his life points now!" Dark Paladin raised its staff and fired waves of powerful dark magic at Noah.

"Not so fast." Noah said quickly. "I activate my facedown card Next World! This magic card allows me to select one of your monsters and then I can summon any monster from my hand with the same number of stars! And since your Dark Paladin is an eight star monster, I can summon an eight star monster from my hand."

"You seem to have overlooked Dark Paladin's special ability." Yugi said. "By discarding one card from my hand, my Dark Paladin can negate the effect of one magic card."

"I know that." Noah said. "That's why I placed this down too. The magic card Hand Destruction! Here is how it works. We each roll a die. Whatever number we get determines the number of cards we have to discard from our hands. I'll go first."

Noah's roll ended up as a two. Yugi's roll was a four.

"No!" Yugi shouted. "Now I have to discard my entire hand."

"Exactly." Noah said. "Now that you have no cards in your hand, you can't use your monster's special ability, so now I will continue my cards effect and now I summon my Hino-Kagu Tsuchi(2800/2900)!"

"That may be." Yugi said. "But it's still not strong enough to beat my Dark Paladin. Now Dark Paladin, destroy his Hino-Kagu Tsuchi!"

"Curses." Noah muttered under his breath. Noah: 2600 / Yugi: 400

"Now, Queen's Knight attack his life points directly!" Yugi commanded. Queen's Knight flew to Noah's side and struck him with her sword. Then flew back.

Noah: 1100 / Yugi: 400

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

"It's my move." Noah said, drawing his next card. When he saw it, he smiled. "Yugi, I activate the magic card Greed Regenerate. This card allows me to add one Pot of Greed card from my graveyard to my hand. And now I shall play it. Which allows me to draw two cards. Perfect."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yugi said.

"I activate the magic card Deepest Impact!" Noah said.

"I remember that card!" Yugi said.

FLASHBACK

"I activate the magic card Deepest Impact!" Noah shouted. Tons of meteors came and blasted the field.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"I don't know!" Tea replied as they all crashed to the ground."

"What have you done, Noah?" Kaiba asked.

"You may be wondering why I created this Meteor Shower to destroy ever monster on the field and cut both of our life points in half." Noah replied. Noah: 1400 / Kaiba: 700

END FLASHBACK

"Yes, you used that card against Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Yes." Noah responded. "And I'm gonna use it on you! Now Meteor Shower destroy all of his monsters!"

"No!" Yugi shouted, but it was too late. When everything cleared, all of Yugi's monsters were gone, and both of their life points were cut in half. Noah: 550 / Yugi: 200

"I'm not done yet." Noah said. "I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back a monster from the graveyard, and I choose my Shinato King of a Higher Plane!"

"Whoa!" Yugi said.

"Yes." Noah said. "This duel is over. Shinato wipe out the rest of his life points with Destruction Ring!" The attack approached.

"And the winner is..." the judge began.

"I activate my facedown card!" Yugi said. "Behold, my Mirror Force!"

"NO!" Noah shouted in agony, as Shinato's attack was deflected and blasted right back at Shinato and then Shinato was destroyed.

"Oh well." Yugi said. "Now you're defenseless."

"But I came so close." Noah said. "Nevermind, just end this duel."

"It'll only end, if I draw a monster." Yugi said. "And the card that I have drawn is... Mystical Elf(800/2000)! Come forth in attack mode. Now Mystical Elf, wipe out the rest of Noah's life points!" Mystical Elf released a beam of white light at Noah. Noah fell backwards as his life points fell. Yugi: 200 / Noah: 0

"And the winner is Yugi Muto!" the Judge announced. "You have also made it to the world championships! Congratulations!

"Great duel Noah." Yugi said as he extended his hand.

"Thanks Yugi." Noah said. "And I'm sorry about what happened back in the Virtual World. Good luck in the World Championships, and tell Seto that I'm rooting for him."

Yugi smiled. "I will." Then the two parted.

"Yugi Muto." the judge said. "Please head toward the airship. It is about an hour away from here. And the other four participants from this nation are heading there as we speak. So please hurry."

Yugi walked for a while until he finally caught sight of a few people. He saw Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis.

"Hey guys!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi!" Jaden shouted. Yugi caught up with them and they began to talk. "So you're in the World Championships too?" Jaden asked.

"Yep." Yugi replied. "Are you three in it?"

"Nope." Syrus replied. "Just Jaden. I didn't even get to participate, and Alexis lost to Seto Kaiba in the final duel in her division."

"Sorry to hear that." Yugi said. "Well Jaden, what do you think about this tournament?"

"Well it's been fun." Jaden said. "But I want to get to the championships and have all the great duels."

"Hey Yugi!" came a few voices from behind. Yugi turned around, and he saw Joey and Tea. "Hey guys!" Yugi shouted back to them. After they all caught up and everybody was introduced, Yugi learned that Joey was also a participant in the championships.

"So how'd you guys get here anyway?" Alexis questioned while holding Jaden's hand."

""I found us a ride here." Tea said bluntly.

"Cool." Syrus said, as they all continued on their way. They finally arrived at the site where the airship was. Then they saw Kaiba standing there.

"Kaiba, you're in this too right?" Yugi asked.

"What do you think, you dweeb?" Kaiba replied.

"Some things never change." Tea said. Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, four of us are here. But who do you think is the fifth guy?" Joey asked.

"We'll find out when we see, Joey." Yugi answered.

"I can't wait!" Joey shouted. "Let's get moving, so we can get to the dueling!"

"Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba, congratulations on reaching the World Championships." came a man dressed in a black suit. "The fifth participant is already on board. Please enter the airship." The four finalists, as well as Tea, Syrus, and Alexis entered the ship.

"The ship will be taking off momentarily. Please stay in the main hall until further notified. You will each be assigned a room. You may have no more than one guest per room." came the voice of that same man.

"Well... Tea you could stay with me." Yugi said.

"I'd love to." Tea replied. "Okay, what else?"

"I'll stay with Jaden." Alexis said. "If that's all right with you."

"Of course it is." Jaden replied.

"No roommates for me." Kaiba said.

"What about me?" Syrus wailed.

"It's ok." Joey said. "You can stay with me."

"Thanks Joey." Syrus said.

"No problem." Joey said. "Speaking of which, where's Mai? I know she was a participant."

"Maybe she didn't make it." Tea suggested.

"Well, I thought she would." Joey said. "Ah well..."

"Sorry man." Yugi said and gave Joey a hug.

"All right, the airship has lifted!" came the man's voice! Shortly after that however, came a rude awakening.

"NO!" Jaden heard a scream.

"What was that?" he asked shaking.

"I don't know." Tea said. "But whatever it is, it's not good."

"Hahahahaha!" came a voice, and it was not the same person. Then the television in the main hall turned on and a face appeared. It was none other than the face of Bandit Keith!

"What!" Joey exploded. "How... when... how?"

"Save your questions for later, punk." Bandit Keith said.

"What is it that you want?" Yugi asked.

"What I want, is to destroy you all and complete my plan. And if you haven't already guessed. I have taken control of this airship. And I am indeed the fifth finalist. And Wheeler, this may hurt a bit. But I dueled your girlfriend Mai, and I beat her and I took her soul."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Joey asked angrily. It was taking all that Yugi and Jaden had to hold him so he wouldn't go destroying everything.

"That's right." Bandit Keith said. "Now I have a few men who are there, ready to take you down and capture your souls. I wish you best of luck in your quest. Until then, bye-bye!"

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Jaden said. "But something tells me that something bad WILL occur."

No sooner had the words came out of Jaden's mouth, when the lights shut off and figures grabbed the finalists and friends and pulled them apart from each other...

Joey awoke in a room, to find himself alone. Suddenly, the lights came on and then he saw a figure. He was holding an ankh shaped key, and he had a twisted grin. However, he looked familiar. "Who's there?" Joey shouted.

"Why, it's me." came the voice. "Heh heh heh." Joey's vision finally came clear and he saw what he couldn't believe.

"You're the guy who stole my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey screamed. "You're that same rare hunter from Battle City!"

"Pleased you remember." Rare Hunter said. "Now prepare for your final duel!"

"What's that thing you have?" Joey asked.

"You mean this?" Rare Hunter asked holding up that same ankh shaped key.

"That's the Millenium Key!" Joey said. "That was destroyed in that cavern where the ceremonial battle took place, a year ago!"

"Well, enough chit-chat." Rare Hunter said. "Let's duel!"

AT ANOTHER PLACE ON THE AIRSHIP

Yugi awoke as well, and he saw a figure who looked familiar, and he was wearing a golden necklace. It looked just like the Millenium Necklace.

"Yugi, this time, you won't win." the figure said. "Hahahahaha! My Dark Magician will beat yours, and I will prove that once and for all, I am the true master of the Dark Magician!"

"Arkana!" Yugi shouted.

"That's correct." Arkana said. As the lights in that particular room came on, and Arkana was revealed. More shocking than his appearance was the fact that he was wearing the Millenium Necklace!

"That's the Millenium Necklace!" Yugi shouted. "How did you get that! That was buried with the other Millenium Items in that cavern!"

"Heh heh heh." Arkana laughed. "If you defeat me in a duel, I may be inclined to tell you."

"Then let's duel, Arkana!" Yugi shouted.

IN A ROOM FILLED WITH DARKNESS

Tea, Alexis, and Syrus were huddling together in the room. It was very dark and there was absolutely no light.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

"Let's just hope, there's just a problem on the airship." Tea said, although inside, she knew that wasn't the case.

AT THE EXACT SAME TIME IN ANOTHER ROOM

Jaden awoke, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?" he wondered.

"Do you have to be so loud?" came a voice.

"Kaiba?" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"Jaden?" Kaiba was equally suprised.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." came another voice.

"Who said that!" Kaiba bellowed. Then the lights came on. And two figures were revealed. One was holding a Scale, and the other was holding an eye." Jaden didn't recognize them, but Kaiba did.

"Umbra! Lumis!" Kaiba shouted. "Those are the Millenium Scale, and the Millenium Eye!"

"That's the greeting we get after all this time?" Lumis asked in a sad voice.

"Cut the theatrics." Kaiba said. "I want answers. And I want them NOW!"

"Impatience won't get you anywhere, Kaiba." Umbra said. "You should know that by now."

"Look, what do you want?" Jaden asked.

"Well, WE want revenge on Kaiba." Lumis said. "And we're going to duel you two in a minute, but our master wants your souls."

"Who is this master?" Kaiba asked.

"And you could run Kaiba Corp and not know that?" Lumis taunted.

"Bandit Keith!" Jaden shouted.

"Wow, even a Slifer Red knows more than you, Kaiba." Umbra said.

"Shut up!" Kaiba yelled. "I've heard enough. Let's just begin this duel!"

"Let's start." Lumis said. "It'll be us against you two. It's just like a normal tag team match."

"Let's duel!" they all shouted.

AT THE CONTROL ROOM

"Hmmm, everything's going according to plan." Bandit Keith said smugly. "Before long, the four souls will be mine, as well as their spirits, and finally my plan will be complete. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A/N: Well, there was chapter six. I really hope it was good. Did anybody have any other ideas? I decided to bring back the Rare Hunters and put them into this. I figured that after Battle City, they would want revenge. And also, they all possess millenium items. And who knows what'll happen next? Chaos? Also, Hand Destruction and Greed Regenerate are not actual game cards. Please read and review. I really need reviews. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait.


	7. Airship Battle Part 1

A/N: Okay. It's time for another chapter. Thanks Setoglomper and Vulpix1000! Unlike before, when I was doing all the duels at once, which was very confusing. I'm going to them one at a time. However, they will still be taking place at the same time. Last time the friends finally boarded the aircraft to get to the World Championships. Only to be stopped by the Rare Hunters. And to make matters worse, they all have millenium items. All right, let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. And I never will!

"Well, since I won the last time, I'll give you the liberty of going first." Rare Hunter said.

"Gee thanks." Joey said. "All right, let's duel!" Rare Hunter: 4000 / Joey: 4000

"Before that." Rare Hunter said. "I'm going to take this duel to another level."

"Huh?" Joey asked bewildered. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Notice this?" Rare Hunter asked, pointing to the Millenium Key.

"Oh no!" Joey shouted as it clicked for him. "Those items can bring forth shadow games!"

"So you remember?" Rare Hunter said with a devlish smile.

"Oh I remember." Joey said.

FLASHBACK

"You and I will finish this battle in the shadow realm, Yugi." Pegasus said. "And this time it's winner take all!." The Shadow Realm then covered the arena as well as Yugi and Pegasus.

END FLASHBACK

"That's it?" Rare Hunter asked.

"There were other times." Joey said.

FLASHBACK

"It's time for me to take this duel to the next level." Yami Marik said laughing.

"I'm ready for your shadow game!" Joey said.

"I decided to raise the stakes, by adding these energy streams to our game." Yami Marik said. "Now whenever, your monster's attacked. Your body will be drained of a little more energy."

END FLASHBACK

"Well, this shadow game will be a little different." Rare Hunter said. "We will both choose something that belongs dear to each of us. Then when the duel ends, the loser will also lose the thing that is dear to him forever! Now, with the power of the Millenium Key, I can see the thing that you treasure most, are your friends and sister. So when you lose the duel. You will lose all of those memories!"

"You can't!" Joey shouted.

"I just did!" Rare Hunter laughed. "Now let's duel!"

"Fine." Joey said. "I'll begin with my Alligator Sword(1500/1200) in attack mode."

"That's all?" Rare Hunter asked. "I'll summon my Hannibal Necromancer(1400/1800) in defense mode."

"It's my turn." Joey said. "And I'll summon my Goblin Attack Force(2300/0) in attack mode. Now my Goblins, destroy his Hannibal Necromancer!"

"Hmmph." Rare Hunter said. "It matters not."

"Oh yeah?" Joey snapped. "Well how about this? Alligator's Sword attack his life points directly!"

"Damn." Rare Hunter muttered under his breath." Joey: 4000 / Rare Hunter: 2500

"I'll end my turn." Joey said.

"I thought so." Rare Hunter said. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity! This powerful magic card, allows me to draw three cards from my deck, then I must discard two of them. Which I have done. Now I activate the magic card, Nightmare Steel Cage! This magic card prevents both players from attacking for two turns. Now I summon Sangan(1000/600) in defense mode."

"Are you done yet?" Joey interupted.

"Not yet." Rare Hunter said. "I'll place one card facedown. And now I am done."

"Took you long enough." Joey said. "I sacrifice my Alligator's Sword, so I can summon my Flame Swordsman(1800/1600)! Now I activate the magic card Salamandra! This card will boost my Flame Swordsman's attack strength by 700! Giving him 2500 attack points! Unfortunately, I gotta end my turn."

"It's my turn." Rare Hunter said. "Perfect. I'll activate my facedown trap card, Jar of Greed! This allows me to draw one card from my deck. Now I summon Witch of the Black Forest(1100/1200 in defense mode. Finally, I'll place two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

"I know what you're up to!" Joey said. "You used it on me last time. But you won't win! I'll beat you before you summon Exodia!"

"That's what you think." Rare Hunter said. "But this is a shadow game. And I make all the rules. You'll never stop the unstoppable Exodia!"

"It's my move!" Joey yelled. "And I'll summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode! Now I've got three strong monsters on the field. I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"Well, since it's been two turns since I played Nightmare Steel Cage, it's now destroyed." Rare Hunter said. "Now it's my turn." Rare Hunter drew his card, and began smiling.

"Heh heh heh." Rare Hunter said. "I drew it."

"You drew what?" Joey asked dumbfounded. "There's no way you could have summoned Exodia by now!"

"I wasn't talking about Exodia." Rare Hunter said. "It's a card you might remember. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"WHAT!" Joey screamed. "After we beat Dartz in the Virtual World, that card was destroyed forever!"

"That's what you think." Rare Hunter said. "Now, feel its wrath!" The Seal of Orichalcos emerged from the top of the roof and slowly came down too the field. And surrounded the field. Then the symbol formed on the field, Rare Hunter's monsters, and Rare Hunter himself.

"Crap." Joey said. "I can't believe this. Bandit Keith must have also taken this card."

"Now, when you lose the duel, you lose your soul." Rare Hunter said. "And every one of my monsters gains 500 extra attack points." As if to prove his point, Witch of the Black Forest's attack points rose to 1600, and Sangan's attack points shot up to 1500.

"I'll summon one monster in defense mode." Rare Hunter said. "Your move."

"All right!" Joey exclaimed when he saw what card that he drew. "Now I sacrifice all three monsters so I can bring out my ultimate fighting machine. My Gilford the Lightning(2800/1400)!"

"So?" Rare Hunter was obviously not impressed.

"When Gilford the Lightning is summoned by sacrificing three monsters, its special ability activates." Joey said. "It instantly destroys every monster on your side of the field!" Gilford roared, and raised its sword. Lightning shot out and destroyed all of Rare Hunter's monsters."

"Well, you destroyed my Witch of the Black Forest, and my Sangan." Rare Hunter said. "Sangan allows me to select a monster from my deck with 1500 or fewer attack points and add it to my hand. And I choose Left Leg of the Forbidden One(200/300)!"

"Oh crud!" Joey said worriedly.

"And Witch of the Black Forest allows me to select one monster from my deck with 1500 or fewer defense points and add it to my hand." Rare Hunter explained. "And I choose Right Arm of the Forbidden One(200/300)!"

"Heh heh heh." Rare Hunter said. "You better do something fast. Before I summon Exodia."

"Well, how about this?" Joey yelled. "Gilford the Lightning, wipe out the rest of his life points, with your Lightning Sword! Game over, pal!"

"That's what you think." Rare Hunter said. "I reveal my facedown card. Negate Attack! This trap card negates your attack and ends your battle phase."

"Fine." Joey said. "I'll place one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn." Rare Hunter said. "I'll activate the magic card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Next I'll place two cards facedown and then I'll summon Mystic Tomato(1400/1100) in defense mode. Your move." The Orichalcos symbol formed onto the monster and its attack points rose to 1900.

"It's my move." Joey said. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight(1800/1600) in attack mode! Now Gearfried destroy his Mystic Tomato!"

"By destroying Mystic Tomato." Rare Hunter said. "You activated its special ability. Now I can select one dark monster from my deck and summon it to the field in attack mode. I choose to summon another Sangan to the field."

"Fine." Joey said. "Gilford the Lightning! Destroy his Sangan with your Lightning Sword!" Joey: 4000 / Rare Hunter: 1200

"You activated my Sangan's special ability." Rare Hunter said. "Now I can take any monster from my deck and add it to my hand, as long as it has less than 1500 attack points, and I choose the Right Leg of the Forbidden One(200/300)!"

"Damn it!" Joey shouted. "This is SO not going well!"

"Ha ha ha." Rare Hunter laughed. "It's my turn. And I activate my facedown card. The trap card Reckless Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. But in exchange, I must skip my next two draw phases. Well, with what I have, I'm not worried. To finish, I will place one monster in defense mode, and I will end my turn."

"It's my move!" Joey said confidently. "And you're going down! I summon Rocket Warrior(1500/1300) in attack mode. Now Rocket Warrior destroy his facedown defensive monster!"

"The monster that you just destroyed was my Mask of Darkness(900/400)." Rare Hunter said. "When it's destroyed, I can add one trap card from my graveyard and add it to my hand, and I choose my Reckless Greed!"

"Fine." Joey sputtered. "It doesn't matter! Gilford the Lightning! Wipe out the rest of his life points with your Lightning Sword!"

"You activated my trap card." Rare Hunter said. "The trap card Enchanted Javelin! This card will add your monster's attack points to my life points, so basically, nothing happens to me!"

"Damn!" Joey yelled. "Do you ever quit?"

"No." Rare Hunter said. "Now since I activated Reckless Greed. I can't draw a card. But no matter. I'll place one monster in defense mode and two cards facedown. Then I will end my turn."

"It's my move." Joey said. "And now I will end it! I activate my Giant Trunade! This card blasts every magic and trap card on the field back to the player's hands!"

"No you can't!" Rare Hunter screamed as his traps were sent back to his hand.

"It's over!" Joey said. "Now Gilford the Lightning! Destroy his defensive monster with your lightning sword!"

"This can't be!" Rare Hunter said. "I had four pieces of Exodia in my hand, and the fifth piece was on top of my deck!"

"How would you know?" Joey demanded.

"Oops." Rare Hunter said.

"Well you're gonna pay." Joey said. "Rocket Warrior, wipe out his life points!"

"NOOOOOO!" Rare Hunter shouted as his life points hit zero and his duel disk powered down. Joey: 4000 / Rare Hunter: 0

"Well, now you're gonna go." Joey said.

"You may have beaten me." Rare Hunter said. "But there are others who will kill you and avenge me!" Those were Rare Hunter's final words before the Seal of Orichalcos and the Shadow Realm fused together and captured his soul and body. Then the Millenium Key dropped onto the floor. Joey picked it up.

"I better be careful with this thing." Joey said. "He then pulled a piece of string from his pocket. And hung the Millenium Key around his neck.

CONTROL ROOM

"NOOOO!" Bandit Keith roared angrily. "How could Rare Hunter fail? He defeated Wheeler last time! Well no matter. I WILL KILL HIM!"

ANOTHER ROOM AT THE SAME TIME DURING JOEY'S DUEL

"So shall we begin?" Arkana asked.

"Tell me the rules of this shadow game." Yugi demanded.

"Very well." Arkana said. "Just look around you."

Yugi looked around and he saw that they were no longer on the airship. But were now each on a small platform above extrememly hot magma and their legs were in shackles.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yugi shouted.

"As we lose life points." Arkana explained. "The surface will crumble. When your life points reach zero. The surface will completely be destroyed and you will fall into the magma. But don't worry. If you win. An entire platform will open in front of you, and lead to a door. A key will also appear in front of you. When you open the door, you will return to the airship."

"You're insane!" Yugi shouted. "I saved your life!"

"Heh." Arkana responded. "That was your own fault, and you never should have."

"Fine, let's just get on with this duel." Yugi said.

"As you wish." Arkana said. Then the Millenium Necklace around his neck shined light. And the game began. They both activated their duel disks and their life points were set to 4000.

"I'll go first." Yugi said. "I will summon my Queen's Knight(1500/1600) in defense mode. That'll be all for now."

"Now the show shall begin." Arkana said. "I summon Dark Rabbit(1100/1500) in attack mode. Next I'll activate the magic card Axe or Despair! This will increase my Dark Rabbit's attack points by 1000 giving it 2100 attack points! Now Dark Rabbit. Destroy his Queen's Knight!"

"It's my move!" Yugi said. "I summon Big Shield Gardna(100/2600) in defense mode, and then I will end my turn."

"You think you can cower behind that thing?" Arkana asked smugly. "Well you can't, and I'm about to show you why. I activate the magic card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Now I activate the magic card Spellcaster summon! By giving up 1000 life points, I can summon any spellcaster monster from my hand and I choose my Dark Magician(2500/2100)!" Arkana's red Dark Magician emerged, looking for revenge on Yugi.

"Now I will activate a magic card to seal your fate." Arkana said.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" Arkana yelled and placed the card in his duel disk.

"What!" Yugi shouted. "That card was destroyed when we beat Dartz!"

"So you believe." Arkana said. "Just watch." The Seal of Orichalcos emerged from the sky and surrounded the playing field. Then Arkana and his monster's gained the power of Seal. Dark Rabbit's attack points rose to 2600, while the Dark Magician's attack power increased to 3000.

"This can't be." Yugi said.

"It can." Arkana said. "Now thanks to the power of the Seal of Orichalcos, I am allowed to have up to ten monster's on the field at once. And every monster I have gains 500 extra attack points. And whoever loses the duel, loses their soul. There is no way you'll win this time!"

"What do I do?" Yugi asked himself worriedly.

"Dark Magician, destroy his Big Shield Gardna!" Arkana ordered.

Yugi watched in horror as his last defense was destroyed.

"Now Dark Rabbit attack him directly!" Arkana commanded. Dark Rabbit attacked Yugi and most of the platform he was on broke instantly.

Arkana: 4000 / Yugi: 1400

"You're done, Yugi Muto." Arkana said. "You're one attack away from defeat and death. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

A/N: Well, I know I said that updates would come faster but it turns out I'm going to busy this summer. I promise though, that I will continue to update. Here is chapter seven. I really hope you liked it. Well, Joey may have defeated Rare Hunter, but it appears that Yugi is down for the count. And what about Jaden and Kaiba's tag duel with Umbra and Lumis? Stay tuned.


	8. Airship Battle Part 2

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but my dad is making me do these huge projects, which are so difficult and I don't even have the energy to type them up. Last time Joey defeated Rare Hunter and gained the Millenium Key. But now Yugi and Arkana are dueling and Yugi is at a serious disadvantage. Well, time to begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Does anybody know when season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX will be air in America?

"Darn." Yugi said breathing heavily. "That last attack really took a toll on me."

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Arkana asked. "Think you can't handle it? I'd quit too if I were you."

"Did you forget who I am?" Yugi asked. "I defeated you once, and I'll do it again!"

"Yes, but last time you had your Pharaoh friend to help you, and I didn't have the Millenium Necklace or the power of the Orichalcos." Arkana pointed out.

"That's true." Yugi acknowledged. "But it doesn't mean that you'll win. This duel's far from over!"

"Then go make your damn move, so I can finish you off!" Arkana screeched.

The current stats of the duel were as shown. Arkana had 3000 life points, with Dark Rabbit(1100/1500) in attack mode enhanced by the Seal of Orichalcos as well as the Axe of Despair magic card powering it up. He also had his red Dark Magician(2500/2100) which was also powered by the Orichalcos. The Seal of Orichalcos surrounded the playing field. Yugi had 1400 life points remaining, and nothing whatsoever on the field. In this Shadow Game that Arkana created with the power of the Millenium Necklace, each player was supported with a platform with shackles chaining their legs. However, pieces of the platform were destroyed, whenever a player lost life points. When a players life points reached zero, the platform would break completely, as well as the shackles would release them and the Shadow Realm and the Orichalcos would capture their soul, spirit, and body.

"It's my move!" Yugi said. "I'll place one card facedown and then I'll summon Mystical Elf(800/2000) in defense mode!"

"Heh heh heh." Arkana snickered. "This is the grand finale! Now Dark Rabbit! Wipe out his Mystical Elf and his life points!" Dark Rabbit flew straight at Yugi's Mystical Elf and was about to hit.

"Reveal my facedown card!" Yugi shouted. "Mirror Force!"

"NO!" Arkana screamed in shock.

"Yes." Yugi said proudly. "Thanks to the effect of my Mirror Force trap card, all your monsters are gone!"

"This can't be!" Arkana yelled as first Dark Rabbit was destroyed, then his Dark Magician was destroyed.

"Well, it's my move!" Yugi said. "Now stand back. I'll sacrifice my Mystical Elf in order to play the card that beat you last time. My Dark Magician Girl!" The holographic image of the female Magician emerged.

"Crap." Arkana muttered under his breath.

"Now my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points for the Dark Magician in YOUR graveyard." Yugi said. "Now Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly with Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and fired a powerful blast of Dark Magic at Arkana.

"Aarrrgghhhh." Arkana seethed. "You're gonna pay for that!" As his life points decreased rapidly and most of the platform that he was standing on crumbled and fell into the hot magma and instantly disintegrated. Yugi: 1400 / Arkana: 700

"I'll end my turn for now." Yugi said.

"Good. Now it's time for you to lose this duel and die!" Arkana shouted. "I will defeat you and I am the true Dark Magician Master! Now I summon my Fiend Chester(1300/1500) in defense mode. Finally I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Yugi said drawing his next card. "I summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior(1700/1600) in attack mode. Now Beta atta..."

"Hold it right there!" Arkana smiled. "You just triggered my trap card! Dark Renewal!"

"Oh no!" Yugi said. "This can only mean one thing. You're bringing back your Dark Magician!"

"Indeed." Arkana said. "Now watch this. Beta the Magnet Warrior and Fiend Chester are sent to the graveyard, and in exchange, I can bring back my Dark Magician!"

Then the Seal of Orichalcos symbol emerged on Arkana's Dark Magician and it's attack points shot up to 3000."

"Now it's my turn." Arkana said. "Now, Dark Magician wipe out his Dark Magician Girl!"

Arkana's Dark Magician gave a wicked smile and blasted Yugi's Dark Magician Girl.

Arkana: 700 / Yugi: 400

"You only have 400 life points left, Yugi." Arkana said. "In just one more turn, you'll lose everything!"

"This duel's not done yet." Yugi said. "And now I'll prove it! I activate the magic card Card Destruction! Now we must both discard every card in our hands, but that isn't all! Next we replenish our hands with the same number of cards!"

"And what will that do?" Arkana said as he threw his hand away and then redrew the same number of cards from his deck.

"I'm glad that you asked." Yugi said. "It's not that my hand was bad. It's that I saw one card you had discarded.

"Really?" Arkana asked. "And how will that help?"

"Just watch." Yugi replied. "All right, now I activate the magic card Double Spell! By discarding one magic card from my hand, I can activate a magic card from your graveyard! And I choose the one that you discarded! The Dark Magic Curtain!"

"What!" Arkana screamed.

"You heard me!" Yugi bellowed. "Now after giving up half of my life points, I can summon my most trusted and most favorite mosnter! Come forth, Dark Magician!"

Yugi's famous Dark Magician then emerged from the card, and it looked ready to fight!" Arkana: 700 / Yugi: 200

"Well it doesn't matter." Arkana said. "Your Dark Magician is 500 points weaker than my Dark Magician, so if you attack you'll destroy your only monster and you'll lose the rest of your life points!"

"I didn't say I was going to attack." Yugi said. "I'll place one card facedown and then I will end my turn."

"It's my turn." Arkana said, and then to himself. "Hmmm... Yugi's not dumb. He wouldn't just summon his Dark Magician to the field so I could attack and wipe him out. Last time it ended up a waiting game, but this time my Magician is stronger. It'd be foolish to just charge in and attack. I better wait."

"I have to win this duel!" Yugi thought. "The world's in trouble again, and I have to win to save it!"

"All right, I'll end my turn with one card facedown." Arkana said.

"My turn!" Yugi said. "I'll place two more cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

Arkana drew his card and smiled. "I activate the magic card Graceful Charity! This powerful magic card allows me to draw three new cards from my deck, then I have to discard any two cards that I choose from my hand." Arkana drew his three cards smiled evilly, then threw two cards away. "All right, I activate the magic card Thousand Knives! Since I have Dark Magician on the field, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, so your Dark Magician is gone!" Then the smoke cleared and Arkana was shocked to find three hats with question marks on them and one of them had disapeared. And Yugi's Dark Magician was nowhere in sight!"

"What the hell did you do?" Arkana screeched.

"I activated my facedown card." Yugi explained. "My Magical Hats! This placed four hats on the field and my Dark Magician is in one of them. But by the looks of your Thousand Knives, it appears that they picked the wrong hat."

"Well take this!" Arkana shouted. "I activate the magic card Beckon to Darkness! This allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I choose the hat on the far left!" The big powerful arm grabbed the hat and then left the field.

"I think you guessed wrong." Yugi said.

"Shut up!" Arkana said. "That's it, no more waiting! Dark Magician destroy the hat on the right and his Dark Magician for good!" Arkana's red Dark Magician raised his staff and charged towards the hat which Arkana ordered. The hat was destroyed, but Yugi's Dark Magician was nowhere in sight. "I MISSED AGAIN!" Arkana said. "Oh well, at least now your Dark Magician is exposed." As he said that, Yugi's Dark Magician came out of the last hat wielding it's staff.

"I won't let you destroy my Dark Magician!" Yugi said. "Is that clear? You won't win this duel Arkana!"

"That's what you think." Arkana said. "But it's your last chance. I'll end my turn."

"My move." Yugi said. "I better draw something good!" Yugi looked at the card and then said "I'll end my turn."

"This'll be easier than I thought." Arkana said drawing his next card. He looked at it and gave a wicked laugh. "Now I activate the magic card Heavy Storm! This will destroy every magic and trap on the field! So your two facedown cards as well as your last hope is gone!" The first of the cards that Yugi played was revealed as Magician Selection which was destroyed. The second card was about to be destroyed.

"Hold on!" Yugi said. "I activate the facedown card Dust Tornado! This allows me to destroy one magic or trap card on the field!"

"You can't do that." Arkana said. "There are no cards on the field, that you can destroy!"

"No there's one card." Yugi said. "I shall target, the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Hahahahaha!" Arkana laughed. "You can't destroy the Seal of Orichalcos with a weak trap card like that! You should know that by now!" Then the Storm swept away Dust Tornado. It tried to wipe out the Orichalcos, but it was instantly negated. "Now, you have nothing to protect you! Dark Magician! Destroy his Dark Magician now! I Win!"

"Wrong." Yugi said. "I knew the Seal of Orichalcos couldn't be destroyed by Dust Tornado. That's why I played it. It's secondary effect also allows me to set one card on the field and when you declared your attack, you activated it! Behold! My Spell Binding Circle! This card binds your Dark Magician and lowers its attack points by 700!"

"No!" Arkana cried. "But now, your Dark Magician is stronger!"

"Exactly!" Yugi said. "Now it's time for MY Grand Finale! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl! Now Dark Magician destroy his Magician with Dark Magic Attack!"

"NO!" Arkana screamed as his Magician was destroyed. Arkana: 500 / Yugi: 200

"Now Dark Magician Girl, wipe out the rest of his life points!" Yugi commanded.

Dark Magician Girl fired the blast at Arkana and his life points dropped to zero.

Yugi: 200 / Arkana: 0

"This can't be happening!" Arkana shouted. The Seal of Orichalcos shrunk around him and fused with the Shadow Realm and his soul and spirit was absorbed. Then his souless body fell into the hot magma after the platform gave way. Then a long platform emerged in front of Yugi. Yugi stepped on it and walked. He stopped when he got to Arkana's side. When he noticed the Millenium Necklace. Yugi took it into his hands and placed it in his pocket. Then he continued toward the door. And opened it.

CONTROL ROOM

"No!" Bandit Keith yelled. "How could Arkana lose too? I had the perfect plan! Ah well, at least Umbra and Lumis will defeat Jaden and Kaiba, and I'll still get some of this to work!"

IN ANOTHER ROOM AT THE SAME TIME AS YUGI AND JOEY'S DUELS

Umbra activated the Millenium Scale and Lumis activated the Millenium Eye, and the Shadow Realm came forth.

"You two are done." Lumis said. "Jaden, you have such a hot girlfriend."

"Don't you dare talk about Alexis!" Jaden shouted.

"What?" Umbra asked. "Ashamed of her? I'm suprised. Most guys would kill to have such a hot girlfriend as you do."

"Let's get on with this duel." Kaiba said.

"With pleasure." Lumis said. "I'll start off this duel by knowing that Jaden's hand consists of Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Avian as well as three magic and trap cards which I don't feel like revealing. And Kaiba has Vorse Raider and Battle Ox, as well as Blue Eyes White Dragon as well as two other magic and trap cards."

"No way!" Jaden said. "He can see our cards!"

"It's no trick." Kaiba said. "It's the power of his Millenium Eye."

"That's right." Jaden said. "I remember that Pegasus did that in Duelist Kingdom."

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Lumis said.

"My move." Kaiba said. "I summon Battle Ox(1700/1000) in attack mode. Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's time to take you down." Umbra said. "Now I summon Shining Abyss in attack mode!"

"I activate my facedown card." Lumis said. "Mask of Brutality. Now Umbra's monster gains 1000 attack points. However, we would have to pay 1000 life points each turn to do so."

"So I'm activating a magic card known as Masked Doll! Now we no longer have to pay the costs of our magic cards. Now my Shining Abyss has 2600 attack points!"

"It's my go!" Jaden said. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode. Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my turn again." Lumis said. "I summon Melkid the Four Faced Beast(1500/1200) in attack mode. Then I'll place one card facedown, but the worst comes now. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"No way!" Kaiba shouted. "When we beat that lunatic Dartz, that card was destroyed for good!"

"That's what you think." Lumis said. The Seal of Orichalcos emerged on the field. And Lumis's eyes began glowing red. "Now every monster I summon gains 500 attack points. And the first person to lose the duel, will lose their soul."

"I've heard about this card." Jaden said. "It was when you guys faced against DOMA that powerful organization. But I heard that the card was destroyed forever.

"That's what I thought too." Kaiba said. "But know this Jaden. I have no interest in becoming pals. I will win this duel on my own, and I will crush them. You hear me? I'll defeat both of you!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Well Arkana has been defeated, but Jaden and Kaiba are up against a familar tag team duo consisting of Umbra and Lumis. Will Kaiba remember his duel with Yugi when he faced them before, or will he keep up the same selfish attitude of winning on his own. The action's not stopping here, it's just beginning! Now there are three people who I will address right now.

_Setoglomper:_ Thanks again for your reviews. They really do help. If you have any idea, I would love to hear them.

_Sableye:_ I've noticed that this story is on your favorites. But I have yet to recieve any reviews from you. If you have any ideas or any constructive criticism, please tell me. Believe me, I would really like to hear from you.

_Infinte Freedom: _I've noticed that the story is on your alert list, but I have haven't recieved any reviews from you. Like with Sableye, if you have any ideas please let me know or if you just want to comment. You did review to Return of the Four Best, and I did appreciate your reviews. Thanks for reviewing then and I hope to hear from you soon.


	9. Airship Battle Part 3

A/N: Ok, Yugi and Arkana have finished their duel and Yugi was the winner and gained the Millenium Necklace. But now Jaden and Kaiba will now duel against Umbra and Lumis. But Kaiba is still not using teamwork. Will Jaden and Kaiba win against Umbra and Lumis to survive or will they fall into the shadow realm forever? I'm sorry about the wait, but I'm really bad at tag duels and I know this chapter sucks, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Does anybody know when season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX will be air in America?

A ROOM ON THE BATTLE SHIP

The current stats of the duel were like this. All four duelists had all their life points. Lumis had one card facedown as well as the Mask Of Brutality which was powering up Shining Abyss(1600/1800). He also had Melchid the Four Faced Beast(1500/1200) in defense mode. He also had the Seal of Orichalcos in play. Umbra had Shining Abyss in attack mode as well as the magic card Masked Doll in play. Jaden had Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode as well as one facedown card. Kaiba had Vorse Raider(1900/1200) in attack mode as well as two facedown cards. It was currently Lumis' turn and he had just played the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Now I'll activate the facedown I have on the field." Lumis said. "Mask of the Accursed! Now I shall equip it to Jaden's monster. Now you'll lose 500 life points each turn. Finally I'll place one card facedown and my turn is done."

"It's my move!" Kaiba said drawing his card.

"Let me guess." Lumis said. "That's Kaiser Seahorse(1700/1650) right? On your turn you plan to summon it, then use your facedown cards to keep it on the field then use its ability next turn so you can summon your Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500) right?"

"Damn you..." Kaiba said and took a deep breath. "I'll summon Battle Ox(1700/1000) in defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn." Umbra said. "Now Shining Abyss! Destroy his Vorse Raider!"

"Go facedown cards!" Kaiba yelled. "Shrink and Crush card! This cuts my Vorse Raider's attack points in half! Then my crush card activates! Destroying every powerful monster in your entire deck!"

"I activate this trap card!" Lumis said. "My Cursed Transfer trap card! This will transfer your Crush Card's effect to our monster."

"You can't." Jaden said. "Crush Card only works on dark monsters."

"That's true." Umbra said. "And since Shining Abyss is a light monster. The card is negated. Leaving your Vorse Raider weak and ready for the kill. Shining Abyss destroy that pathetic beast warrior and wipe out some of Kaiba's life points while you're at it!"

Shining Abyss destroyed the weakened Vorse Raider and the remaining blast hit Kaiba and sent him flying. He ended up slamming right back into the seal.

"Kaiba!" Jaden shouted. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Kaiba said. Lumis: 4000 / Umbra: 4000 / Jaden: 4000 / Kaiba: 2350

"All right. My turn." Jaden said.

"Don't forget." Lumis said. "You lose 500 life points each turn." Jaden was then sapped of 500 points from the mask's emitting waves.

Lumis: 4000 / Umbra: 4000 / Jaden: 3500 / Kaiba: 2350

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000) in defense mode, and that'll do it for me." Jaden said.

"Excellent." Lumis said. "Now my turn begins. I summon Grand Tiki Elder(1500/800) in attack mode. Now destroy Jaden's Avian! That's all for now."

"Take this you slime!" Kaiba yelled. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in defense mode. Then I'll place one card facedown and my move is done."

"Is that all you got?" Umbra asked. "Take this! I activate Curse of the Masked Beast! Now by sacrficing both of our monster's, I can summon the Masked Beast(3200/1800)!"

"Crud." Jaden said. "That thing's got 3200 attack points!"

"Masked Beast destroy Kaiba's Kaiser Seahorse!" Umbra ordered.

"I activate my facedown card!" Kaiba countered. "Negate Attack! This card neutralizes your attack and ends your battle phase."

"Fine. I end my turn." Umbra said.

"Here we go!" Jaden said drawing a card. Then the Mask of the Accursed sapped him of 500 life points. Lumis: 4000 / Umbra: 4000 / Jaden: 3000 / Kaiba: 2350

"I activate the field spell card Fusion Gate! This allows all of us to make fusions without a polymerization card." Jaden said.

"So what?" Lumis said. "Okay so now you can summon your Thunder Giant. Who gives?"

"Let's see you do something about it!" Jaden challenged. "I'll use Fusion Gate so I can merge Elemental Hero Clayman with Elemental Hero Sparkman so I can summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(2400/1500)!"

"So what?" Umbra asked. "Your monster's special ability is useless against our Masked Beast and your monster is far weaker than mine."

"No, I'll use it to destroy Melchid the Four Faced Beast! But I'm not done!" Jaden said. "Now I activate the field spell card Sky Scraper! Now an Elemental Hero gains 1000 attack points as long as it's weaker than the monster it's attacking! Now my Thunder Giant gains 1000 points making it strong enough to destroy the Masked Beast!"

"Lumis do something!" Umbra yelled frantically.

"It's YOUR monster." Lumis spat back.

"WHAT!" Umbra shouted.

"Excuse me. I was about to attack." Jaden said. "Thunder Giant destroy their Masked Beast!" Lumis: 4000 / Umbra: 3800 / Jaden: 3000 / Kaiba: 2350

"Umbra calm down." Lumis said. "Remember. This caused our defeat last time."

"No. Kaiba's god card did." Umbra muttered.

"I'll just place three cards facedown and end my turn." Lumis said.

"Take this!" Kaiba said drawing his card. "First I'll place one card facedown. Then l'lI activate my Kaiser Seahorse's special ability. Now since I am summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one. Now I sacrifice my Kaiser Seahorse and I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)!"

"No, not that!" Lumis shouted.

"Now get ready!" Kaiba said. "Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Lumis's life points directly with White Lightning!"

"I activate my facedown card!" Lumis said. "Mask of Impregnability! This card protects me from direct attacks for one turn!" Blue Eyes launched an attack but Lumis's mask card absorbed the attack.

"I end my turn." Kaiba grumbled.

"I summon Rogue Doll(1600/1000) in attack mode." Umbra said.

"Now I activate my Mask of Brutality." Lumis said. "This card will boost Umbra's monsters attack points by 1000."

"I'm about to play a card that the two of you, have seen before." Umbra said. "In fact it was played earlier in the duel. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"WHAT?" Kaiba shouted. The Seal of Orichalcos emerged from the top and surrounded the playing field. The symbol formed. Now there were two Seals on the field.

"This is unreal!" Jaden shouted.

"Now my Rogue Doll gains 500 more points making it stronger than your Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba." Umbra said. "Now Rogue Doll attack and destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Hold on!" Jaden said. "I activate the trap card Hero Barrier!"

"What?" Lumis shouted.

"You heard me!" Jaden said. "Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate the attack of one of your monster's once, and I chose to negate your Rogue Doll's attack and save my team mates Blue Eyes!"

"Hmm..." Kaiba thought. "The power of unity saved us the last time we dueled these creeps, and it'll save us again."

"Damn, my turn's over." Umbra said.

"Then take this!" Jaden shouted. "I activate the magic card the Warrior Returning Alive! This allows me to bring back one warrior monster from my graveyard, and I choose to bring back Elemental Hero Avian! Now I'll activate the magic card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix so I can summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)!"

"Lumis, what are we gonna do?" Umbra shouted.

"I have a plan." Lumis said.

"All right, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant attack Umbra's Rogue Doll now!" Jaden commanded. "And thanks to Sky Scraper, my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant gains 1000 more attack points since it's weaker than the monster that it's attacking!"

"I activate my facedown card!" Lumis said. "Mask of Weakness! This will lower your monster's strength by 700 making it weaker than Rogue Doll!"

"NO!" Jaden shouted. Then to everyone's disbelief, Rogue Doll was destroyed and Umbra's life points dropped to 2800.

"What the hell!" Umbra shouted. "How did that happen?"

"Heh heh heh." Kaiba said. "You forget, there are two people you're dueling, and my facedown card just saved my team mate. Behold, my Absorb spell magic card! It lets me transfer any effect of a magic card that targets it's points to another monster and I chose Mask of Weakness. And I moved the target to your Rogue Doll. That's how Jaden's monster crushed yours."

"Thanks Kaiba." Jaden said. "Now Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack Lumis directly!"

"Oh no!" Lumis shouted. The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman blasted Lumis with its attack. Jaden: 3000 / Umbra: 2800 / Kaiba: 2350 / Lumis: 1900

"It's my move." Lumis said. "And I activate my facedown card. Chosen One! Now I select three cards from my hand. And the chooser will select one. If it chooses one of my two magic cards, all three cards go to the graveyard. But if it chooses my monster card, I can automatically summon it to the field. Now choose!" The spinner spun and spun and eventually it stopped on the middle card.

"Yes!" Lumis shouted. "It's chosen my monster card. So come on out Masked Beast des Guardias(3300/2500)! I'll place one card facedown."

"How do we beat that?" Jaden asked.

"Now the Seal of Orichalcos, gives it 500 more attack points." Lumis said. "Now destroy Jaden's Thunder Giant!"

Umbra: 2800 / Kaiba: 2350 / Lumis: 1900 / Jaden: 1600

"Make your final move, Kaiba." Lumis said.

Kaiba drew his card, but to his dismay it wasn't what he was hoping for. "I'll summon my Blade Knight(1600/1000) in defense mode. Then I'll switch my Blue Eyes White Dragon into defense mode and I'll end my turn."

"Take this!" Umbra said. "Now I also activate the magic card Masquerade! Now I can control one of Lumis's monsters, and I choose the Masked Beast des Guardias! Next up is another magic card. Multiple attack! By giving up 1500 life points, I can select any monster on the field and attack with it three times, so I choose the Masked Beast des Guardias!"

"And before you get any ideas with trap cards." Lumis said. "I activate Royal Decree!" This makes every other trap card on the field, totally useless."

"Masked Beast des Guardias, destroy all three of their monsters!" Umbra ordered. The Masked Beast des Guardias destroyed first Blade Knight, then Blue Eyes White Dragon and finally the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Kaiba: 2350 / Lumis: 1900 / Jaden: 1600 / Umbra: 1300

"I now activate the magic card Direct Blast!" Umbra said. "This magic card deals 1000 points of damage to my opponent and all I have to do is discard one card."

Lumis: 1900 / Kaiba: 1350 / Umbra: 1300 / Jaden: 600

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Jaden said although he it was useless.

"Hero Signal." Lumis smirked. "It's useless as long as Royal Decree is in play. However I have to pass so it's your last chance."

"What do I do?" Kaiba thought. "Nothing in my deck can save me now!" Then suddenly Kaiba's deck began glowing. Then Kaiba felt himself being transported. When he opened his eyes he saw the three statues of ice.

"I remember this place." Kaiba said. "It's the dominion of the beasts. This was where I first got my Critias card."

"Kaiba." came the familiar voice. "Remove the sword from the ice and join forces."

Kaiba complied and the ice broke and Critias was free. Kaiba joined forces. Unlike before, when he thought he was hallucinating, this time he knew he wasn't.

The other three noticed something strange about Kaiba. They wondered why his duel disk was glowing.

Kaiba then awoke and drew his card and saw that the card was the Fang of Critias. "Watch this!" Kaiba shouted. "I play the Fang of Critias!"

"Impossible!" Umbra shouted.

"Yes!" Lumis said. "The legendary dragons were sealed away!"

"Apparently not." Jaden said.

"Jaden, you ready?" Kaiba asked.

"Ready as ever." Jaden said.

"Now I'll merge together my Fang of Critias with Jaden's Hero Signal!" Kaiba announced. "In order to form Elemental Hero Dragon!"

"And there's more." Jaden said. "Now I can summon the five Elemental Hero's from my hand deck and graveyard. So I summon Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman. Now I can bring back one polymerization card and I now activate it! This allows me to fuse the five Elemental Hero's as well as the Elemental Hero Dragon to form Elemental Hero Dragon Master(5000/5000)!"

"WHAT!" Lumis shouted.

"Now Elemental Hero Dragon Master, destroy their Masked Beast!" Kaiba ordered.

Kaiba: 1350/ Umbra: 1300 / Lumis: 700 / Jaden: 600

"Well you activated its special ability." Lumis said. "Now your monster belongs to us!"

But to his disbelief, the dragon stayed put.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbra bellowed.

"Our dragon's far to powerful for that!" Jaden said. "Now it's my move, and the end is here. I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500/1600) in attack mode. Now finish Lumis off! Finally, Elemental Hero Dragon Master wipe out the rest of Umbra's life points!" Kaiba: 1350 / Jaden: 600 / Umbra: 0 / Lumis: 0

"Now the Seal of Orichalcos will take your souls." Kaiba said. "Since there are two seals, you both lose your souls!"

"NO!" Umbra and Lumis shouted as the seals shrunk around them and captured their souls. Then the Millenium Items fell down. Kaiba took the Millenium Eye, while Jaden took the Millenium Scale. Then suddenly everything went dark.

MAIN ROOM

Everybody was now back in the main room. All of them. Yugi, Joey, Jaden, Kaiba, Tea, Alexis, and Syrus. Then Bandit Keith's voice came up on the television.

"So you defeated my Rare Hunters and gained some of the Millenium Items." Bandit Keith said, but you still are no threat to me, and you will all soon die. So farewell."

"Get back here!" Joey shouted, but it was too late. Bandit Keith's face was gone. Just then a voice came saying "We have arrived at the site for the World Championships, please disembark in two minutes."

The seven of them stepped out of the airship ready for the championships. Bandit Keith was in front of them with an evil grin on his face.

A/N: Well there was chapter 9. Yes, Kaiba now holds his Legendary Dragon. But what is Bandit Keith planning? Well review please! If anybody's got any ideas, please let me know. I'll take everything into consideration. Now to get to a review, as well as something else.

_Setoglomper:_ Thanks for your reviews, and being my only consistent reviewer. I had Kaiba be that way at first, because I figured that he really hadn't changed for that yet. But I just got Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Volume 15 a couple days ago, and I see that Kaiba has realized teamwork. So, I know I could have done a much better job. Once again, thanks for continuing to review.

This time I'm going to give a little summary of what will happen in the next chapter.

**NEXT TIME: **Yugi and the gang have finally arrived at the site for the World Championships. However, with Industrial Illusions in pieces, Kaiba corp is taking over the responsibilies. Now the sixteen finalists are introduced and the first match begins. Balfrey Ginger VS Seto Kaiba.


	10. Round One Begin

A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in forever! But I've had writer's block so I guess I was just putting it off. Thanks for reviewing Red Eyes Soldi3r! I hope you continue to review to my story. Finally, it's time for the World Championships to begin! Setoglomper you didn't miss anything. I didn't explain that last chapter. It will be explained this chapter.

Disclaimer: Let's just get down to the point all right? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Does anybody know when season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX will be air in America?

"Here we are!" Joey shouted. "I'm gonna win!"

"Yeah, and then pigs will be flying by flapping beaks that they inherited from birds." Kaiba replied.

"Ha ha ha." Joey grumbled in response.

They all walked and reached the stadium. To their suprise they saw all the other eleven finalists as well as Roland. Then Roland made an announcement.

"Due to some extreme harsh problems, Industrial Illusions is unable to sponser the remainder of this tournament. And we Kaiba Corp have agreed to fill in and do the rest of the World Championships." Roland then looked at Kaiba. Kaiba nodded in return.

"Now the duels are broadcasted World Wide." Roland continued. "Which gives you all a chance to make a name for yourself. Now since everybody is here, I will introduce all the sixteen finalists! Duelists, get ready for the rest of this tournament!"

"All right!" Jaden shouted. "Everyone get your game on!"

"Now, our participants." Roland began. "Vivian Wong, the asian champ. Next is Maximillion Pegasus the creator of this game! Third is Ishizu Ishtar, as an oversear of Egyptian Exhibits! Fourth, is Rebecca Hawkins the Child Genious! Next is Leapin' Leon Wilson!(A/N: I've decided to use this name instead of Van Schroeder. Sorry!) Who had won the sixteen man competition at the KC Grand Championship. However, he did not win the tournament. But watch out for him! Sixth is Marik Ishtar, and next is Odion Ishtar!"

"So they're in it too." Tea said.

"Hello!" Marik said waving to them. Yugi, Tea, and Joey all waved back.

"Excuse me." Roland said. "Now as I was saying, the eighth competiter is Andler Gelfand! Next up is Cahill Badger! Our tenth competiter happens to be Balfrey Ginger, who also competed in the KC Grand Championship. Next up is Keith Howard, also known as Bandit Keith! The twelfth finalist is a man who hasn't participated in any major tournaments but nevertheless a strong duelist. Give it up for Rafael!"

"Rafael!" Yugi shouted.

"Pharaoh!" Rafael said back.

"Not exactly." Joey explained. "The pharaoh went to the afterlife. You're talking to Yugi and us."

"Well, it's nice to finally get to meet." Rafael said.

"This is all nice, but I'm trying to finish this thing up." Roland said impatiently.

"Sorry." Yugi said. "Go on."

"The next finalist happens to be a student from Duel Academy. His name is Jaden Yuki!" Roland announced. "And our final three finalists are the current three who have participated in major tournaments and are currently the most well-known. Give it up for Jumpin' Joey Wheeler! Mr. Seto Kaiba president of Kaiba Corporation and an excellent duelist! And finally the last finalist, is our current World Champion! Yugi Muto!"

"Hmm..." Jaden said. "So this is what the competition is."

"Yeah, I'm gonna win!" Leon said.

"Now everybody." Roland said. "It's time for the first duel to begin! The duelists are chosen completely at random and we will not show you your next opponent until you duel. So in other words, you cannot prepare your decks. Now the first two duelists are..." In the first square Balfrey Ginger appeared. Then in the second square, Seto Kaiba appeared.

"There we go!" Roland said. "Our first duel of the World Championships are between Balfrey Ginger and Mr. Kaiba!"

Around the world, fans were going wild. Kaiba calmly stepped to one side of the platform and Balfrey Ginger stepped onto the other side.

"Begin the duel!" Roland announced.

(A/N: I don't know any cards in Balfrey Ginger's deck so I will completely make up his deck.)

"LET'S DUEL!" the popular phrase was yelled out and the game began.

"I'll go first." Kaiba said. "I'll summon Vorse Raider(1900/1200) in attack mode and then I'll place two cards facedown. Make your move."

"All right." Balfrey said. "I activate the magic card Heavy Storm! This card destroys every magic and trap on the field!"

"No!" Kaiba shouted as the storm blew away his two facedown cards."

"Now, I summon my Dark Elf(2000/800) in attack mode." Balfrey said. "And then I activate the magic card Masked Doll. Which means I no longer have to pay the cost for magic, trap, and monster effects. Which means I don't have to give up 1000 life points to attack with my Dark Elf. Now Dark Elf, attack his Vorse Raider!"

Balfrey: 4000 / Kaiba: 3900

"That's enough for now." Balfrey said.

"You can do it Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

"Take this!" Kaiba announced. "I'll place two more cards facedown and then I'll summon Y-Dragon Head(1500/1600) in defense mode."

"My turn." Balfrey said. "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician(1600/1200) in attack mode! Now Dark Elf. Destroy his Y-Dragon Head!"

"I activate my facedown card!" Kaiba shouted. "Ring of Destruction! And I'll also activate this magic card! Ring of Defense. Now your Dark Elf will be destroyed and then you'll lose 2000 life points!" The Ring was placed around Dark Elf. Then it blew up and Dark Elf was destroyed and Balfrey was thrown back.

Kaiba: 3900 / Balfrey: 2000

"I'll end my turn." Balfrey said disdainfully.

"It's my move!" Kaiba shouted. "I activate the magic card Cost Down! Now I can reduce the level of a monster in my hand by two stars. And I choose my Blue E yes White Dragon(3000/2500)! Now I'll sacrifice my Y-Dragon Head so I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Oh crap." Balfrey muttered under his breath.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy his Rapid Fire Magician with White Lightning!" Kaiba ordered. Blue Eyes's attack ripped through the mage and destroyed it.

Kaiba: 3900 / Balfrey: 600

"This duel's over." Kaiba said. "Make your final move. You're no good at all. I'm suprised you made it to the top four in the KC Grand Championship. It was probably just luck."

"It's not over." Balfrey said. "I summon the Unhappy Maiden(0/100) in attack mode!"

"Is he out of his mind?" Joey asked. "He's gonna get creamed!"

"That's your big move?" Kaiba asked laughing. "You really disapoint me."

"I'm not done." Balfrey said. "I activate the magic card Creature Swap!"

"Oh no!" Kaiba shouted.

"Yes." Balfrey smiled. "Creature Swap allows each of us to take one monster from the other player's side. But since we each only have one monster. We switch monsters!"

"I must say I'm impressed." Andler Gelfand noted to Cahill Badger.

"Perhaps he would be interested in this." Badger said back.

"If he wins, we'll make the offer." Gelfand said and they went back to watch the duel.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon! Destroy his Unhappy Maiden!" Balfrey shouted. "I've always wanted to do this. White Lightning!" The blast destroyed the maiden and sent Kaiba backwards. Kaiba: 900 / Balfrey: 600

"It's over Kaiba." Balfrey said.

"He's in a real tough spot." Yugi said. "Unless he does something now, he's finished." Kaiba drew his next card, and then the smile that he lost when he lost control of his dragon, returned.

"I activate the magic card Pot of Greed!" Kaiba said with renewed hope. "This allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

"Draw what you want." Balfrey sneered back.

"He's gone batty." Syrus said. Alexis and Jaden gave him a funny look.

"First I'll place this card facedown. Then I'll activate the magic card White Dragon Ritual!" Kaiba said. "Now by discarding my Battle Ox, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon(1900/1200)!"

"So?" Balfrey asked obviously not impressed.

"Well now I can activate it's special ability. I can trade him in for a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted. "Then I activate the Fang of Critias!"

"No way!" Bandit Keith roared. Yugi and Joey were also shocked.

"Now I shall merge it with my facedown Tyrant Wing trap card!" Kaiba said. "And then I'll combine it with my Blue Eyes! This lets me form Tyrant Wing Dragon(3400/2900)!"

"This can't be!" Balfrey shouted.

"This is the end!" Kaiba shouted. "Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon wipe out the rest of his life points!" Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon roared back and blasted Balfrey's dragon and hit him hard. Kaiba: 900 / Balfrey: 0

"And the winner is Mr. Seto Kaiba!" Roland announced. "And that was the first duel of this year's World Championships! But who will duel next? Let's find out!" The two squares began spinning to determine the next two duelists.

A/N: I know that this was the shortest chapter by far. And the Kaiba / Balfrey duel really sucked. But Kaiba's actually a lot better than I give him credit for, and I figured that he should have an easy duel for a change. Anyway, please review. If you don't like this chapter I understand. This may be the last chapter that I will write for a little while, but hopefully not. I may have gotten myself a summer job, but I won't know until tomorrow. Wish me luck. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Fairy Tales And Toons

A/N: Now, I know it has been forever since the last time I updated and I hope you will forgive me for that. Friday, August 4th was my birthday. I have been swamped with work. But I need the experience. Please forgive me. Anyway, thanks. All right, last chapter. The first duel duel of the World Championships ended. With Seto Kaiba defeating Balfrey Ginger. Now the next duel begins.

_White Dragon Girl_: Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to hear more from you.

_Red Eyes Soldi3r_: Thank you very much. I'm terribly sorry for the wait.

_Setoglomper:_ Thank you for telling when it begins. I was beginning to think that they weren't going to show the next season.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

"And our first duelist chosen is... our creator of this game, Maximillion Pegasus!" Roland announced.

"Wonderful." Pegasus said. "I can't wait to enjoy a great duel with my opponent."

"_Oh please._" Kaiba thought grimly.

"He'll be facing... Leapin' Leon Wilson!" Roland shouted. "Now duelists, let us begin!"

"It's an honor to duel you, Mr. Pegasus." Leon said. "If it weren't for you... I'd be miserable. I mean since you created all of those Fairy tale cards that I use. I've really enjoyed dueling."

"Thank you Leon." Pegasus said. "It's people like you, that give me joy in creating this game." Pegasus then looked at Kaiba. Kaiba just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Let's duel!" Leon and Pegasus shouted.

"Now, this duel looks exciting." Yugi commented.

"Definately." Jaden agreed. "I never thought I would see the creator of duel monsters in action."

"I'll begin." Pegasus said. "I'll start by summoning Dark Rabbit(1100/1500) in defense mode. And that will be all.

"My turn!" Leon shouted drawing a card. I summon Forest Wolf(1800/300) in attack mode. Now destroy his Dark Rabbit!" Forest Wolf swallowed Pegasus' monster and grew a huge stomach. "I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"Let's see..." Pegasus said. "I activate the magic card... Toon World! At the cost of 1000 life points, I can summon any and all of my toon monsters!

Leon: 4000 / Pegasus: 3000

"Great." Kaiba sighed in disgust. "I hate those pathetic toons."

"Kaiba boy." Pegasus said. "You really need to loosen up. Why don't I let you borrow a copy of one of my 'Funny Bunny' tapes?"

"Get real." Kaiba sneered back.

"You go Leon!" Tea shouted.

"Now I summon Toon Mermaid(1400/1500)." Pegasus said. "Then I'll sacrifice her so I can summon... the Toon Summoned Skull(2500/1200)!"

"Wow." Leon said back.

"Hmm..." Yugi said. "I wonder what Leon's gonna do. I mean this is a great match-up, and who knows what'll happen."

"Yeah." Joey agreed. "I mean, since Pegasus changed from the way he was in Duelist Kingdom."

"You said it!" Yugi laughed.

"Unfortunately, my toons... while quite lovable, can't attack on the turn that they are summoned." Pegasus said. "I'll just place two cards facedown and that will end my move."

"Here we go!" Leon shouted drawing his card. "I'll summon Cinderella(300/350)! And she lets me summon Pumpkin Carriage. And she now gains her glass slippers!"

"Oh great." Rebecca said. "He's using **_that_** card again."

"Now, thanks to Pumpkin Carriage, she can attack you directly!" Leon said. "Go Cinderella!" Cinderella kicked off her slippers and hit Pegasus.

Leon: 4000 / Pegasus: 2700

"Now when she attacks, she transfers her glass slippers to one of your monsters." Leon said. "But it costs 1000 attack points." Then the glass slippers were transfered to Toon Summoned Skull which looked totally ridiculous. It's attack points dropped to 1500.

"Impossible." Pegasus said. "My toon skull demen is wearing slippers?"

"Certainly very strong..." Andler Gelfand said through the voice transporter connected to his mouth and ear.

"Indeed." Cahill Badger replied.

"You think he should join?" Cahill asked.

"You imbecilles!" Bandit Keith shouted to them using the same system as them. "Leon is one of our enemies. He is good friends with Yugi and the others. How could you be so stupid!"

"Sorry boss." Cahill said shamefully. Fortunately for them nobody noticed. Everybody else was watching the duel going on between Leon and Pegasus.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Leon said..

"My turn." Pegasus said. "Now I summon my Toon Gemeni Elf(1900/900) in attack mode. Now I'll give up 500 life points so my Toon Summoned Skull can attack you directly!" Leon: 4000 / Pegasus: 2200

The skull demen charged up electrical power and blasted at Leon.

"I don't think so!" Leon shouted. "I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack!"

"You're no fun." Pegasus pouted like a kid.

"Seriously, what is up with Pegasus?" Joey asked. "I mean come on. Anybody can tell he's just acting like a little kid. This really makes no sense."

"My turn is over." Pegasus said.

"My move." Leon said. "I summon Iron Hans(1200/1000) in attack mode. And he lets me summon my Iron Knight(700/700) to the field. Now Cinderella attack him directly!"

"Nice try." Pegasus countered. "But I activate a trap card, Death of Destruction! This powerful trap card can only be activated once you declare an attack. Now by sacrificing a monster on my side of the field. I can destroy every monster on your side! I'll sacrifice my Toon Summoned Skull!"

"No!" Leon shouted as he lost every monster he had on the field. "Grrr... I'll end my turn."

"Could it be? My turn?" Pegasus asked in that annoying tone of his. "Now I activate my other facedown card. Ultimate Offering. Now by paying 500 life points per card, I can get an extra summon. So now, I'll give up 500 points, and I'll sacrifice my Toon Gemeni Elf so I can summon my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon(3000/2500)!"

"Pegasus!" Kaiba yelled. "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT DAMN DRAGON!"

"I know." Pegasus smiled. "That's one reason that I keep it in my deck."

Everybody else just rolled their eyes.

"Now I activate the magic card Quick Attack!" Pegasus said. "Now my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon may attack you right away. So I"ll give up 500 more life points so I can have him attack." Leon: 4000 / Pegasus: 1200

"Oh man, Leon's gonna take a major hit." Joey said.

"Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, attack him directly!" Pegasus commanded. The Blue Eyes Toon Dragon launched it's attack and blasted it directly at Leon, who had no cards on the field to defend himself. The attack hit him dead-on. Pegasus: 1200 / Leon: 1000

"Whoa, now that was a sweet move." Jaden said.

"Yeah, no wonder he was the creator." Syrus agreed.

"Pretty good move." Leon said. "But now it's my turn. And I think I'll envoke the power of Ultimate Offering."

"What!" Jaden shouted alarmed. "He can't do that. That's cheating! The card isn't his."

"Jaden." Alexis said calmly. "Ultimate Offering works for both sides."

"Yeah Jaden." Syrus said. "Even _I_ knew that."

"And it really makes me wonder." Joey said. "How on earth did you manage to beat _me_?"

"Ah, heh heh." Jaden said and tried not to blush.

"Now before I do so." Leon began. "I'll activate a magic card known as Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Now I'll use the power of Ultimate Offering. Now I'll give up 500 life points so I can summon another Iron Hans(1200/1000) to the field. And thanks to his special ability. I can automatically summon another Iron Knight(700/700) to the field. Now I'll sacrifice them both so I can summon Hex Trude(2600/2400) to the field."

"That's pretty good." Syrus said. "But his monster isn't strong enough."

"I'm not done." Leon said. "I'll activate the magic card Axe of Despair! This boosts my monsters attack by 1000. Giving my Hex Trude 3600 attack points."

"That's enough to beat my Toon Dragon." Pegasus said.

"Right." Leon said. "All right Trudy. Take care of that dragon will ya?" Hex Trude fired the red laser at Pegasus' toon dragon and the blast completely obliterated it.

Pegasus: 600 / Leon: 500

"Whenever my Hex Trude destroys a monster in battle." Leon said. "She automatically gains 400 extra attack points. Giving her 4000 attack points! I'll finish with one card facedown."

"You're very good." Pegasus said. "But this duel will be mine."

"He's gotta be bluffing." Jaden said. "How can he beat a monster with 4000 attack points?"

"First, I'll use the same card you did." Pegasus began. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand. Next I'll activate the magic card Monster Reborn. This allows me to ressurrect a monster from the graveyard and I choose my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Next I'll activate a magic card known as Reverse Toon Mask! This allows me to trade in my toon version of a monster for a regular version. So come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500)!"

"No way!" Kaiba shouted.

"Way." Pegasus said.

"But even so." Leon said. "Your monster is still weaker than mine."

"I'm not finished." Pegasus said. "My card has another effect. By destroying one magic card from my field, as well as discarding two magic cards from my hand, I can double the monster's strength that I just transformed. So I will destroy my toon world card, and send these two magic card from my hand to the graveyard, and now my dragon has 6000 attack points!"

"That's enough to wipe out Leon's monster and his life points!" Yugi said.

"Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon wipe out Leon's monster and the rest of his life points!" Pegasus ordered. The dragon opened its mouth and a white stream of lightning was fired directly at Leon's Hex Trude.

"Mr. Pegasus." Leon began. "I'm gald I finally got a chance to duel you. But it is I who will be the victor."

"Nonsense." Pegasus said. "My monster is 2000 more points stronger than yours. I'm the winner."

"You're forgetting something." Leon said. "My facedown card. Neagtion Powerup!"

"No!" Pegasus wailed when he saw the card.

"Gee." Joey said. "I never even heard of that card."

"That's probably because it's one of the rarest and one of the newest cards." Yugi said.

"Here's how it works." Leon said. "This card returns every monster on your side of the field, back to it's original attack points. So the powerup you gave to your dragon no longer exists. And it's too late to call off your attack. Now Hex Trude, wipe out his monster and the rest of his life points!" Hex Trude launched and fired the beam which hit the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the chest and was destroyed.

Leon: 500 / Pegasus: 0

Pegasus' duel disk then powered down, signaling that the match was over.

"And the winner of this duel is Leon Wilson!" Roland announced. "And with that the second duel of the World Championships is over! And Leon Wilson has advanced to round two!"

"I did it!" Leon said. "I won!"

"Congratulations." Pegasus said. "You earned that victory."

"Thank you, Mr. Pegasus." Leon said. "I don't know what to say. If it wasn't for you and the way you felt about fairy tales, I don't know what I would have done." Leon then threw himself at Pegasus.

"All right everybody." Roland said. "The next duel pairings are about to be drawn! So get ready!"

A/N: How'd you like it? I know the duel between Pegasus and Leon was pretty pathetic on what it could have been. But I had a really hard time figuring out Leon's deck. It was pretty confusing. I almost considered eliminating him now, just because of that. But that wouldn't have been right. Unfortunately, school's started up again, and I am really gonna be busy. But I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Battle Three

A/N: Okay everybody! It's time for chapter 12. Did anybody like the duel between Leon and Pegasus? Hope you did. All right, now the next duel is about to begin. Who will it be? Well, you'll have to read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!

_Setoglomper: _Thanks for saying that you liked the chapter. Yeah, he never used to lose. But since he lost the millenium eye, it's been different.

Disclaimer: I am not affilliated with the Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters. I am simply using them for the story. They do not and will never belong to me. Unless I can somehow contact them, but I don't believe that they are in the US.

The panels were spinning with the remaining duelists who had not dueled yet. It seemed like they weren't going to stop, but everybody knew that it wasn't the case. The first panel finally stopped on... Odion.

"So Odion, you're finally going to get a chance to duel." Marik said.

"I hope I do well enough to make you proud, Master Marik." Odion said.

"Oh, don't worry." Marik said. "You'll always make me proud. And besides I'm always going to be there for you, the way you were there for me."

"Thank you sir." Odion said and walked forward.

"And our second duelist is..." The second panel continued to spin.

"Who's it gonna be?" Joey asked.

"We'll find out." Rafael said. (A/N: I've kinda forgot about him. Sorry about that)

The panel finally stopped on another person. A person who Yugi and his friends did not know much about.

"Cahill Badger!" Roland announced. "This duel will be between Cahill Badger and Odion Ishtar! Let the games begin!" Badger and Odion walked to the center, as the platform rose, and everybody else stood at the sidelines.

"Master Marik, I will make you proud." Odion said.

"You already have." Marik said with a smile.

"Let the duel begin!" Roland announced and both duelists activated their duel disks and their life points were set to 4000.

"I'll go first." Odion said. "I'll set two cards facedown and my turn has come to an end."

"What a pathetic sight." Cahill Badger said. "Only a coward plays with no monsters. REAL duelists know how to duel. I'll show you right now."

"Who does he think he is anyway?" Jaden asked. "He doesn't have any right to insult a duelist because of his strategy."

"Let me show you a real move." Badger said. "I summon my Opticlops(1800/1700) in attack mode. Now Opticlops attack him directly!"

"You've activated my trap." Odion said. "My Enchanted Javelin. This card gives me life points equal to the attack of the monster that you declared an attack with. Before your attack hits. So you basically won't be doing any damage." Opticlops attacked Odion and his life points returned to 4000.

"I'll place one card facedown and my turn is over." Badger said. "Make your crappy move."

"Will you quit insulting him?" Marik asked. "What did he do to you?"

"I will handle him, sir." Odion said. "Now I'll place three more facedown cards and my turn is over."

"Why don't I try." Badger said drawing his card. "I'll activate a magic card known as Heavy Storm! This card destroys every magic and trap card on the field. So say adios to your facedown cards over there!"

"Oh really?" Odion countered. "I reveal my facedown trap, Judgment of Anubis! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the effect of your magic card and destroy it! But that's not all. I can also destroy one of your monsters on the field, and then it's attack points are then taken out of your life points!"

"No freakin' way!" Badger shouted as his only monster was destroyed as well as his magic card. He was even more shocked as his life points fell to 2200!

"I'll summon my Giant Germ(1000/100) in defense mode, and I'll end my turn." Badger said. "Just you wait!"

"It is my turn." Odion said. "And I reveal my three facedown cards known as Embodiment of Apophis(1600/1800)! This is known as a trap monster. It activates like a trap, but attacks like a monster. And I have three of them. Now it's time. Destroy his Giant Germ!" Badger's monster was destroyed but then Odion's life points fell to 3500.

"Hey, what gives?" Syrus said. "Why did he take damage?"

"Because of Giant Germ's special ability." Badger explained. "Whenever it's destroyed as a result of battle, my opponent takes 500 points of damage. But that isn't all. It also let's me summon another Giant Germ to take his place to the field. Unfortunately, it gets summoned in attack mode, so you can take out some of my life points."

"Then I'll do just that!" Odion yelled. "Embodiment of Apophis, destroy his Giant Germ now!" Odion's Embodiment of Apophis slashed right through the Giant Germ destroying it. And Badger's life points fell to 1600. But then another one was summoned to the field, and Odion's life points fell to 3000.

"Well, I know you can only have up to three of those cards in your deck." Odion replied. "So this is the last one, and I have one more attack left. Now destroy his final Giant Germ!" Once again, Embodiment of Apophis slashed through the Giant Germ, thus obliterating it from the field, and Badger's life points fell to 1000. Then Odion took 500 more points of damage, but no new monsters appeared onto the field.

Odion: 2500 / Cahill Badger: 1000

"Looks like Odion's gonna win this one pretty easy." Joey said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yugi said. "I mean, based on his talk. He's _got_ to be better than this. And he still seems confident. I wouldn't count him out of this match just yet."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Badger laughed. "I'll admit, you've come pretty far. But nobody beats me, and I'm about to prove it!"

"He's bluffing." Joey said. "He can't turn this around that easily."

"Well, it's not over till it's over." Jaden said. "I agree with Yugi. He probably won't go down that easy."

"Whoa." Alexis said. "Since when did you become such a huge voice on things like this?"

"Since now." Jaden said sheepishly, rubbing his head, while Syrus and Alexis fell down anime-style.

"I'm about to play a card like no other." Badger said. "The strongest card ever created. With power strong enough to defeat the Egyptian Gods. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"What?" Odion asked. But he didn't wonder for long. The seal appeared on the field surrounding both duelists. Then the star symbol shaped and began to glow even more. Badger's eyes were now dark red and the same symbol had appeared on his forehead.

"ODION!" Marik shouted charging towards the seal. But he slammed into the barrier and was knocked back hard.

"Master Marik!" Odion shouted running towards. But he was also pushed back by the barrier, only to the inside seeing as he was the one dueling.

"What is this?" Marik asked.

"It's a powerful force." Rafael answered before anyone else had a chance to say anything. "And I should know. I used to be one who used that card."

"But you've conquered that darkness." Yugi said. "Let's not go into that. The important thing is, that if Odion doesn't win this duel, then he'll be gone forever."

"Forever?" Syrus gulped.

"Let me explain the rules, which have now changed." Badger said while grinning evilly. "The Seal of Orichalcos doubles the number of monsters I am allowed to have on the field. It also strengthens every one of my monsters with 500 extra attack points. And as Yugi said. The loser of the duel loses his soul!"

"No!" Marik shouted. "Odion!"

"Marik, there's nothing we can do." Ishizu said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We just have to believe that Odion can win this duel." Marik nodded and agreed.

"Heh heh heh." Badger said. "There's more to the game than this." He then reached his hand behind his back and pulled out something that seemed awfully familiar.

"The Millenium Rod!" Marik gasped. "But how?! The items fell into the cavern after the Ceremonial Battle!" He then turned to Yugi. "Did you anything about this?"

"Yes." Yugi replied. "On the way here, we were captured by Bandit Keith. He had revived the Rare Hunters. And they all had millenium items. Not to mention, they each wielded the power of the Orichalcos."

"So you guys hold the items?" Ishizu asked. Yugi then reached into his pocket and pulled out the Millenium Necklace. Joey then pulled out the Millenium Key. Jaden produced the Millenium Scale, and finally Kaiba reluctantly showed the Millenium Eye.

"Kaiba!" Tea called. "Shouldn't you disqualify Bandit Keith?"

"Shut the hell up you loudmouth pom-pom girl!" Bandit Keith yelled back. "Mind your own damn business!"

"We can't disqualify him." Mokuba said sadly. "He hasn't done anything yet. And we never banned the Orichalcos or the items. And we can't change the rules in the middle of the World Championships."

"I think it's time that I took this duel to the Shadow Realm!" Badger activated the power of the Millenium Rod and the familiar darkness appeared.

"No..." Ishizu whispered in horror. "Not this."

"I know what happens when the Orichalcos takes a soul." Rebecca said(A/N: Kinda forgot her, sorry). "But what's the deal with the Shadow Realm and all of this. If it's combined with the Orichalcos, what will happen?"

"Well for a genius, you sure have a lot of questions." Badger sneered. "But don't worry. They'll be answered soon enough. Now let's get back to this duel. I'll activate the magic card Spell Reproduction. By discarding two magic cards from my hand, I can bring one back from my graveyard. And the card I choose is my Heavy Storm. Now I'll play it, which will obliterate all of the magic and trap cards on your side of the field. And since your monsters are also trap cards, you'll lose the only protection that you have!"

"Oh no!" Joey said. "Now Odion has nothing to protect his life points."

"Now I summon my Gorlag(1000/1000) in attack mode." Badger said. "It first gains 500 attack points from the Seal of Orichalcos. Next thanks to it's special ability. It gains 500 points for every fire type monster on the field. And Gorlag itself is a fire type monster, so it gains 500 attack points. For a grand total of 2000 attack points! Now Gorlag, attack his life points directly!" Gorlag blasted its attack straight at Odion. Odion recieved the blow head-on and went slamming right into the Seal. He slumped to the ground trying to recover. Cahill Badger: 1000 / Odion: 500

"Odion can you hear me!?" Marik shouted. "It's me Marik!" Odion lay on the ground motionless.

ODION'S MIND

"_Where am I_?" Odion asked. "_And what am I doing here_? _The last thing I remember is, that I was in a duel. So what the heck is going on?"_ He then saw the Seal surrounding him. _No matter what. I must win this duel. It is my sworn duty to protect Master Marik at all costs, even if it means my life. _

BACK TO THE DUEL

"I will win this duel!" Odion declared. "It is my sworn duty and I will honor it! Now I will place two cards facedown. And finally I summon a monser in defense mode. That's all for now."

"How pathetic." Badger said. "You really don't know how to duel. But it matters not. Watch this! I activate the magic card Etonics Flame! This card destroys every monster on the field that isn't a fire type. So now your defensive monster bites the dust!" Odion's facedown defensive monster was then obliterated. It was revealed to be Skelengal(900/400).

"Well now Odion can draw a card from his deck." Jaden said. "Thanks to the special ability of Skelengal."

"No he can't." Badger said. "Since it was destroyed using a magic card, the effect doesn't activate."

"Whoops." Jaden said. "My bad."

"You know for such a so called "great duelist", you sure make a lot of mistakes." Joey said.

"He's just too busy thinking about _Alexis_." Syrus teased.

"Quit it!" Jaden shouted back at him.

"Now since I played Etonics Flame." Badger said. "I can't attack this turn. So it's your move."

"Watch this!" Odion shouted drawing his card. He smiled when he saw it. "Take this! I activate the magic card Temple of the Kings! Next I activate my two facedown cards. Cup of Sealed Soul! And Seal of Serket! Now that I've played both cards when Temple of the Kings is in effect. I can summon an extremely powerful monster! Come forth Mystical Beast Serket(2500/2000)!"

"That's Odion's strongest monster." Marik commented.

"Let's just hope Odion wins, and this duel will end." Yugi said.

"Now Mystical Beast Serket!" Odion commanded. "Destroy his Gorlag now!" Mystical Beast Serkey roared and Gorlag instantly was destroyed. Then Mystical Beast Serket grew bigger and its attack points increased to 3000.

"What the hell?" Badger shouted. "How did your monster just get stronger?!"

"Because of my Mystical Beast Serket's special ability." Odion explained. "For every monster it destroys, my Mystical Beast Serket gains 500 extra attack points. Nothing will stop me from protecting Marik. And I can't allow the likes of you to win."

Odion: 500 / Badger: 500

"They both are down to their last 500 life points." Tea said.

"But Odion's got a powerful monster on the field." Joey said. "Hopefully, he'll win this."

"Don't forget Joey." Yugi said. "He still holds the Seal of Orichalcos and the Millenium Rod."

"This duel's been fun." Badger said. "But it's been enough games. It's time for this to end!" He drew his card and grinned an evil grin. "Heh heh heh! I activate the magic card Cost Down! By discarding a card. I can reduce the cost of a monster from my hand. Next I activate the magic card Next World! Since your Mystical Beast Serket is a six star monster. I can summon a six star monster from my hand to the field. And since I played Cost Down. I can now summon my Black Doom(2900/2300)!" Then the Seal symbol appeared on Black Doom's forehead, and it's attack points increased to 3400.

"Black Doom?" Tea asked. "I've never even heard of that card."

"I'm not suprised." Badger said. "Now I activate its special ability. If I ditch my entire hand, I can increase my monsters strength by 500 points for every monster on the field. Now I'll throw away the rest of these cards. Now since there are two monsters on the field, my Black Doom gains 1000 more attack points! Giving it 4400 attack points!"

"That's... that's enough to wipe the rest of Odion's life points!" Marik gasped.

"Heh heh heh." Badger snickered. "It ends now! Black Doom! Destroy his Mystical Beast Serket and the rest of his life points!" Black Doom then created black magic with it's hands and fired it at the Mystical Beast Serket, and obliterated it. Then Odion was pushed back, slamming into the seal once again as his life points fell to zero.

Badger: 500 / Odion: 0

"No!" Joey yelled.

"Now he loses his soul!" Yugi cried.

"ODION!" Marik and Ishizu yelled.

"Forgive me Master." Odion said. "I...'ve failed you..." Then the Seal shrunk around him and captured his soul. Then the Shadow Realm absorbed his body as well as every bit of energy that had once been in his body.

"ODION!!!" Marik screamed in terror.

"Well." Bandit Keith said to Roland. "Cahill won. Now announce him as the winner."

"The winner of this duel is Cahill Badger." Roland said. "The next duel pairings will be drawn momentarily."

A/N: Seriously, is something wrong with me? When I was doing Return of the Four Best, I was updating about once or twice a week. Now I'm not even updating once a month. Well I deeply apologize for the long wait. I have just so much work to do in school. The teachers this year aren't showing mercy. Plus my parents have restricted my time on the computer. I had to do a research paper today, so I had time to write this. I hope the next chapter will be up soon, but I can't promise anything. I truly hope with everything I have that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everybody who reviews!


	13. Hot Battle

A/N: Well hope you liked chapter 12. Odion gave it his best shot but in the end, he couldn't stop the Seal. What's going to happen next? Well we'll find out soon. One thing's for sure though. It's not going to be boring! Now get to a couple reviews.

_Setoglomper:_ Thanks for reviewing. Glad that you liked it. The next duel pairings? Well all I can say is you'll find out!

A/N: There is another review I will address, but I won't right now. I will do so at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, let chapter 13 commence!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and I never will. I do own any new characters that have been created from this story, and I own several of the real life cards. Although I really don't duel anymore, but I"m always up for a challenge!

"Odion." Marik said hurt deeply. "How could this happen to you?"

"He tried his best Marik." Ishizu said trying to comfort him. There's nothing we can do until it's time for our duels. We just have to hope for the best."

"You're right." Marik said. "But I won't let Odion's sacrifice be in vain! I will defeat Badger and Keith!"

"That's the spirit!" Joey encouraged. "We just have to keep our heads up."

"Begin the selection!" Roland announced, as the panels began spinning ready to select the next two duelists. The panel on the left continued to spin and finally slowed to a stop. The person selected was Vivian Wong.

"Yeah!" Vivian shouted. "My turn to duel! And I'm gonna show Yugi and Kaiba, that they should pick ME for their girlfriend!"

"Get real!" Tea shouted back. "Don't you see? Yugi doesn't like you and he never will!"

Meanwhile, Yugi just blushed. Pressure marks appeared on the back of Rebecca's head.

"Our second duelist is... Jaden Yuki!" Roland announced.

"Oh yeah!" Jaden shouted. "I can't wait to duel!"

"Well, Vivian against Jaden." Alexis said. "This should be pretty good."

"Yeah." Syrus agreed. "Jaden you're going up against a pro!"

"Take your places and begin!" Roland announced.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted!"

"When I win this, Yugi will finally see how good I really am. And then he'll be with me!" Vivian said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Viv." Rebecca said. "But if I recall correctly, I kicked your butt in the FIRST round of the KC Grand Championship tournament."

"Shut up you brat." Vivian yelled back. "You only lucked out, you pre-schooler! I'll beat you this tournament!"

"Yeah right." Rebecca scoffed. "You couldn't beat me if I didn't have a brain!" (A/N: Lame insult. I know. Don't get on me for that)

"Take that back!" Vivian screamed at her.

"Hello? I am your opponent." Jaden said. "You're supposed to duel _me_."

"Fine." Vivian said. "You go first."

"Sweet!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card. "I'll start off with Elemental Hero Clayman(800/2000) in defense mode. "That'll be all for now."

"My move!" Vivian called drawing her card. "I summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan(1700/1600) in attack mode! Next I'll activate the magic card Horn of the Unicorn! This boosts my monsters attack points by 700!" A horn shaped spear appeared in the hands of Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan and it's attack points surged up to 2400!

"Now Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan attack his Elemental Hero Clayman!" Vivian commanded.

Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan charged forward and slammed it's spear at Elemental Hero Clayman and shattered it.

"I'll finish with one card facedown." Vivian said. "That ends my turn."

"My go!" Jaden shouted. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(1200/800) in defense mode. Next I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn."

"Here we go!" Vivian said as she drew her next card. "My Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan's special ability increases her attack points by 300 points each turn. Giving her a grand total of 2700 attack points. But that's not all. Next I summon Master Kyonshee(1750/1600) in attack mode! Now destroy his Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

Master Kyonshee charged towards Jaden's Hero and was about to deliver the blow when suddenly a neutralizing barrier appeared and Master Kyonshee's attack was repelled.

"What's going on?" Vivian demanded.

"I activated my facedown trap card." Jaden said. "Hero Barrier! Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate one of your attacks!"

"Well fine." Vivian said. "It doesn't matter. Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan destroy his Burstinatrix!"

This time Jaden didn't block her attack, and Vivian's attack was successful.

"Oh man." Syrus complained. "Now Jay doesn't have monsters to protect his life points!"

"Relax." Joey said. "We all saw him duel before. Remember? Jaden even beat me! There's no way he'll lose to Vivian. And if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have gotten out of the Virtual World!"

"I guess you're right." Syrus said.

"All right." Jaden said. "When you destroyed my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. You set off my trap card. Hero Signal! When an Elemental Hero is destroyed. I can summon any four star or lower monster from my hand or deck as long as it has Elemental Hero in its name. And I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600/1400)!"

"Big deal." Vivian said. "Your monster is weaker than either of mine."

"Yeah well that's gonna change!" Jaden said. "Watch this! I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my deck!"

"Get anything good?" Vivian asked.

"As a matter of fact, yeah!" Jaden said. "Watch this! I activate the spell card Polymerization! This allows me to fuse Elemental Hero Avian(1000/1000) and Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/800) from my hand with Elemental Hero Sparkman together to from the one and only, Elemental Hero Tempest(2800/2600)!"

"Nice move!" Yugi said.

"Elemental Hero Tempest, destroy her Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan!" Jaden commanded. Elemental Hero Tempest charged forward and destroyed Vivian's strongest monster, and reduced Vivian's life points to 3900. Jaden: 4000 / Vivian: 3900

"You'll pay for that." Vivian said. "I switch my Master Kyonshee to defense mode. And then I summon another Master Kyonshee in defense mode to help guard my life points. Next I'll activate a magic card known as Mystical Space Typhoon! This lets me destroy one magic or trap on the field. And I'm choosing your facedown card!" The cyclone appeared and blasted Jaden's facedown card and obliterated it.

"That's not all!" Vivian said. "I activate the magic card Mystic Eruption! Now every player who lost a magic or trap card this turn, loses 1000 life points per card. Nothing happens to me. But you lose 1000 life points!" Vivian: 3900 / Jaden: 3000

"Damn." Jaden cursed under his breath.

"Go make your move." Vivian said.

"All right!" Jaden said drawing a card. "I summon Wroughtweiler(800/1200) in defense mode. Now Elemental Hero Tempest! Destroy her Master Kyonshee now!" Elemental Hero Tempest charged and destroyed one of her monsters.

"My turn." Vivian said. "I activate the magic card Premature Burial. Now by giving up 800 of my life points, I can bring back one monster from my graveyard back to the field. And I choose my Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan!"

"Big deal." Jaden said. "I already beat that monster once and I can do it again!"

"Yeah?" Vivian said. "Well here's something for you to see. I activate the magic card Luminous Clouds! Now I can sacrifice Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyonshee so I can summon Dragon Lady(2500/2400)!"

"So what?" Jaden asked. "Your monster is still 300 attack points weaker than mine."

"Oh really?" Vivian asked. "Remember this card?" She held up the Horn of the Unicorn card she had played in the beginning of the duel.

"Wait!" Jaden said. "You already used that card."

"Yes." Vivian said. "But it's effect also states, that when it's destroyed, I can bring it back to the top of my deck. Now I activate it! Boosting my Dragon Lady's attack points by 700. This gives it 3200 attack points!"

"Hmm..." Badger whispered to Keith. "This duel looks good. You think we should get her too?"

"No." Keith replied. "Vivian's not good enough. Leave her to be. She doesn't deserve it."

"I'm aware of your Tempest's ability." Vivian said. "So I'm going to get rid of it with this! Now I summon my Gyaku-Gire Panda(800/700) in attack mode. And he gains 500 points for every monster on the field. This increases his attack points by 1000 points. Giving him 1800 attack points. Next I activate the magic card Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two cards." Vivian looked at them and smiled.

"I don't like that look." Joey said.

"I activate the magic card Lightning Saber!" Vivian said. "It increases the power of my Dragon Lady by 300 points. Giving it 3500 points. Now Gyaku-Gire Panda destroy his Wroughtweiler!" Vivian's panda charged and destroyed Wroughtweiler.

"Well not so fast." Jaden said. "When you destroyed Wroughtweiler. You activated his special ability. This allows me to bring back an Elemental Hero and a polymerization card. So adding Elemental Hero Sparkman back to my hand. Also now your Panda loses 500 attack points since Wroughtweiler is no longer on the field. Returning his attack points to 1300."

"Big deal." Vivian said. "It won't matter in a moment. Dragon Lady! Destroy his Elemental Hero Tempest!" Dragon Lady flew hard and slashed Elemental Hero Tempest. Jaden braced himself as his life points fell to 2300.

Vivian: 3900 / Jaden: 2300

"That's not all." Vivian said. "Thanks to my Lightning Saber magic card. If I cut my Dragon Lady's attack points in half. I can attack twice in one turn. So get ready!" Dragon Lady's attack points lowered to 1750 as it got ready to battle. It charged ahead and slammed Jaden hard. Jaden was thrown back with the force of the attack.

Vivian: 3900 / Jaden: 550

"I'll finish by activating my Block Attack magic card. This allows my Gyaku-Gire Panda to switch into defense mode. You might as well give up." Vivian said. "There's nothing you can do to beat me now."

"Oh no Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"Nice move." Jaden said. "But it's my move now! I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in attack mode! Next I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion! Now by removing from play my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian which are in my graveyard. I can summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1800)! Next I activate my Polymerization! I'll fuse together my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with my Elemental Hero Sparkman together to form my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman(2500/2000)!"

"So?" Vivian asked. "He's still 1000 attack points weaker than my Dragon Lady. He's useless to you."

"Not exactly." Jaden said. "My Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. And if I'm not mistaken that's... uh... one second please. I need to count!" Everybody else sweat-dropped and fell down anime style.

"Let's see... Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Tempest, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman..." Jaden was counting while everybody else looked at him in disbelief.

"There are a total of six Elemental Hero's in my graveyard." Jaden said. "Which gives my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 1800 more attack points. Which gives him 4300 attack points!"

"Even so." Vivian said. "That's still not enough to wipe me out."

"Yes it is." Jaden said. "Thanks to the special ability of my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack points are deducted from your life points!"

"Wait!" Vivian yelled. "This can't be!"

"Here we go!" Jaden called. "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman attack! Destroy her Dragon Lady!" Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman soared across the field and blasted away Vivian's Dragon Lady. She then lost the 800 life point difference, lowering her score to 3100. Vivian: 3100 / Jaden: 500

"Now it's time for the special ability of my Shining Flare Wingman to activate." Jaden said. "Now since your Dragon Lady had 3500 attack points, you lose 3500 life points!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Vivian screamed as Jaden's Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman delivered the finishing blow lowering her life points to zero.

Jaden: 550/ Vivian: 0

"That's game." Jaden said. "Maybe next time."

"All right Jaden!" Syrus cheered as he and Alexis ran up to him.

"And the winner is Jaden Yuki!" Roland announced.

"Nooo..." Vivian sobbed. "Now I'll never get my Yugi-poo..."

"Nice duel Jaden." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi." Jaden said. "It means a lot."

A/N: Well there it is. Chapter 13. I hope you liked it. Well, the end of that duel marks the halfway point of the first round duels of the World Championships. Well the next duels are gonna be good. If anyone wants to know ahead of time what the next duel pairings are, leave a review or PM me, and I'll be happy to tell you. However, there is something else I will do now. I will address that review which I said I would do at the beginning of the chapter. Before that though, I will make a point here. I find it a serious problem to recieving these useless flames. I have recieved many flames recently, and I am making a clear point now. DO NOT FLAME MY STORY IN ANY WAY! IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION, USE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM. DON'T RECKLESSLY FLAME ME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW! Now I really don't want to block anonymous reviewing like many others have done, but if it comes to that, I will do so. Now to address that review.

_Lunar KItsune:_ Ok first off. Why did you just pointlessly flame me like that? Do you have something against me or what? I have specifically stated in all my stories, NO FLAMES. So why flame me? If you had a problem, you could simply keep it to yourself and not say anything. But no, you had to make an idiot of yourself and waste my time. Seriously? How dumb do you think I am? I would assume that this is ValonGirl(Those of you who haven't heard of her, she's a pathetic writer who flames fics and has given me a terrible review, see Return of the Four Best for evidence). If it isn't, which I doubt, I would guess that this is one of her friends. Oh really? I can't write a good story? Well excuse me if you don't like it, but there are others that do, and what you are doing is way out of line. Ok, so you think Mai should have beaten Jaden in Return of the Four Best. Well we all have our opinions, so keep it to yourself. Heh, I should learn to write a story? Well I have honor as a member of this site, and I know not to flame, especially if a writer states not to. But you incredibly stupid speck, aren't even a member. So what right does that give you to flame? If this is ValonGirl, believe me, you have no business saying that. I've read your fic, and believe me, what I've done is far better. Also, if you didn't like my fic, you could have given me constructive criticism of how to improve and tell me WHY you didn't like it. Now whoever you are Lunar Kitsune, I strongly advise you to get a life and to never review my fics again.

A/N: To all faithful reviewers, the next chapter hopefully won't be too long from now. And I'm making a point right here and now. The next flamer who decides to flame me. I will publicly humiliate you. No matter who you are. So think twice before you decide to flame me. To all others, please review! I do enjoy feedback, but don't flame. There are enough of those jerks already.


End file.
